When It Falls
by DaWnSpRiDe
Summary: As new girl, Lexi Violet, joins the guild a dark threat looms over them. She has come in search of an old friend, which soon turns to feelings and drama. She ushers in a change that brings Lucy and Natsu together, which leads to finding out they are the key to the great balance between good and evil. Will the evil win or will they overcome it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, only the plot and some characters. **

**Chapter 1: Where I Find You**

The rays of the sun filtered through the leaves of the large tree shining down upon a sleeping form with long silvery hair. She groaned shifting around in her sleeping bag. She eventually sat up and stretched hugely fighting off a yawn.

"Ugh," she blearily looked around the forest she was currently in. "Oh right...I'm not home." She brushed a hand through her long locks, wincing as she hit some snarls. "Who knew getting to Magnolia would be so tough." She rose from the ground, stretching out her sore muscles.

She shuffled away from her makeshift campsite, towards where she could feel water flowing. She swore lightly as she made it to the small river, she'd forgotten her water pot.

As she turned around she felt an aura near her and ducked behind a bush quickly. She saw a slender figure come out a few yards away, and squat at the waters edge. He wore a traveling cloak with the hood up.

'_Crap, how did I not sense this guy before now?'_ She thought to herself trying to steady her breathing. _'Oh no, what if he's a bandit?!' _Her eyes went wide open, her hands glowed a soft green a small magic circle appearing beneath her._ 'I'll just have to get the jump on him.'_

"I know you're there," he said suddenly causing her heart to jump into her throat. "Behind the bushes, there's no need to be afraid." He was so calm, it unnerved her.

"How do I know it's not a trick?" She called to his back, it was really freaky knowing he knew she was there even though he hadn't so much as looked this way.

He didn't respond, he just sat there motionless. _'What's his game?'_ She wondered as her fists suddenly engulfed in flames. She sighed there was nothing she could do now except attack. She jumped quickly from the bushes her fists raised, a yell caught in her throat as he turned suddenly avoiding her attack sending her straight into the river.

It was such a shock she gasped as she hit the water, taking in a mouthful of water. '_Shit!'_ She thought as she began to thrash.

"Why not just sit up?" His voice was distorted, but she could hear the amusement in it. She could feel her cheeks heating up as she sat up quickly and spat the water out, hacking. He offered his hand to her, she stared red faced into his hazel eyes. Reluctantly she took his offered hand. "That was a pretty good show."

"Bastard," she muttered as she sat on the bank, shivering just slightly.

"Here why don't you take this, it's warmer than what you have on now." He offered her his cloak, she looked down at her outfit, which was a light purple tank top and knee length shorts.

"Nah," she waved off his cloak as her body began to steam slightly. "I'll be dry in no time."

"So do you go around attacking innocent people all the time?" He asked with a chuckle.

"No!" She felt her face get hot again. "I couldn't be sure you weren't a bandit, what with the cloak and all."

"Oh that's usually because people can be-" he stopped short. "Let's just say less than understanding when it comes to me."

"Why you look like an average guy," she leaned back on her hands. "My names Lexi by the way, Lexi Violet."

"Melchior Solr," he said extending a hand.

"Unique name," she smiled at him. She noticed now that his hair was brown, but if he turned into the right light there was a hint of red. "I honestly don't know why I pegged you as a threat...maybe your cloak is to blame." She shook her head a smile on her face. "So Melchior," she said testing the name. "Where you headed?"

"Anywhere, everywhere...no where," he shrugged. Lexi sighed crossing her arms. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I'm heading to Magnolia," she said with a friendly tone. "And I'm not too sure-"

"I've been there once, in passing." He said.

"Oh!" Her face lit up in a bright smile. "Why don't you come with and show me the way."

He looked hesitant, which caused Lexi to frown.

"It would be nice to have someone who knows the city," she said in a slightly pleading voice. Melchior stared at her intently, reading between the lines of what she was saying.

He gave a sigh and shook his head slightly. When he looked back he noticed her fiery eyes were set in a pout, reminding him of a puppy.

"I'll go," she gave a delighted squeal. "As long as you promise not to jump any more strangers." She blushed at this and turned away with a groan.

"I won't live that down will I?" She asked to which he chuckled in answer. "I have to go pick up my camp." She stomped away lightly.

Melchior followed her at a slight distance, a small smirk on his face as she seemed to mumble to herself.

She dropped to her knees in her campsite and started rolling up the sleeping bag. "How far is it to Magnolia?" She asked as she slipped the sleeping bag into its place on her bag.

"Well which way were you heading?" He asked, a surprised look passing over his features as she pointed in the direction she was heading. "Well for starters, that's the wrong way."

"What?" She stared back at him her eyes wide, pink dusting her cheeks.

"From where we are now, it'll take about half a day to get somewhere to find a carriage for hire." He sighed shaking his head slightly as she hauled herself off the ground, supplies in her bag.

"Ok," she sighed defeated. "Lead the way."

xX Xx

Lexi had tear tracks running down her face as she and Melchior got into the carriage.

"That was everything I had," she said in a wavering voice.

"Well do you want to get there or not?" He asked with a roll of his eyes at her dramatics.

"Yeah." She sighed defeated, her tears drying up. "So you were pretty vague on where you were going, any reason why?"

"I go place to place, I have no real place I belong," he said it in such an offhand manner she cocked her head at him.

"Why?" She noticed the hesitation. "Um it's ok if you don't answer...I mean we just met."

"Why Magnolia?"

"What?" She jolted, blushing slightly.

"Why are you going to Magnolia?" He asked softly.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine," Lexi's eyes turned sad. "I just heard word a few months ago that he had returned after vanishing for seven years."

"That's a long time," he noted. "Are you sure you will even recognize him?"

"Well I've been following his guild since I first seen him in Sorcer Weekly." Lexi said blushing again. "He's part of Fairy Tail, strongest guild in Fiore."

"Ah I may have heard of them once or twice before," he shrugged. "But what I've heard they aren't so impressive."

"You must be a wanderer," she giggled slightly. "They just won that title back at the Grand Magic Games." Melchior only shrugged in response. "I'm looking forward to it, I've always dreamed of one day becoming a part of that guild," she sighed then. "But until recently I was stuck."

"What's this friends name?" He asked head cocked.

"Gray," she smiled fondly. "Gray Fullbuster."

"How many years has it been since you've seen him?"

"Um..." She stopped to think about it. "About seventeen years, including the time he's been missing. I'm four years younger than him."

"That's quite a long time," Melchior mentioned as he turned to stare out the window, wondering why he decided to accompany this girl.

"I know," she smiled staring at her fingers. "But we were such good friends before I had to leave...and we've both probably changed a lot...but I want to see him again."

"We should be there in a few hours," Melchior said. Lexi nodded as she looked out the window once more.

_'I'm so excited, I hope you remember me Gray.'_

xX Xx

Lexi felt a poking sensation, so she tried to wave it off.

"Hey, I'll leave you here," a voice said sternly. Her eyes flew open, she hadn't even realized she's fallen asleep.

"W-We're here already!"

"On the outskirts," Melchior replied with a nod as they exited the carriage. "Thank you." He nodded to the driver who tipped his hat and began moving in the opposite direction.

Lexi looked around at all the buildings in awe. "No way," she said breathless. "Where's the guild hall?"

"On the other side of the city," he started walking away.

"Hey wait," she called as she hurried to catch up.

They walked in silence as they passed many buildings, including a large cathedral. It was about late morning now, and the streets were full of life.

Finally they arrived at a large ornate building, the words '_**Fairy Tail**_' adorning it's face.

"Wow," Lexi said in amazement.

"I sense a lot of power within this building," Melchior commented, sounding impressed.

"Well I guess you should," Lexi grinned at him. "It's the strongest guild in Fiore, with the strongest wizards." Melchior nodded at her words.

He noticed her hesitation. "Well?"

"Do I knock or-?" She gave an unsteady smile his way. He sighed and pushed the large door open.

Inside the building was chaos, a lot of the members seemed to be fighting each other. Lexi's jaw dropped as they stepped in.

"Wh-what-?" She stammered, she noticed something flying towards her and ducked quickly.

"I'm such a man!" Was heard clearly from across the room.

She heard a thud, followed by a pained groan. She looked back and noticed Melchior on the ground, his eyes swirly.

"Oh I'm so sorry," a sweet voice said. "My brother can over estimate his strength sometimes."

"N-Not a problem," Melchior said sitting up rubbing his head. When he opened his eyes he was confronted with a pair of soft breasts. His nose sprung a leak of blood and he fell back again.

"Are you two new here?" The girl asked, turning to Lexi. Lexi could only nod as she was starstruck.

"No way," she gasped. "Y-You're Mirajane!"

"Yup," Mirajane smiled at her.

"I-I'm Lexi Violet," Lexi stuck out a slightly shaky hand and Mira shook it.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." Mira said standing and pulling Lexi up with her.

"U-um not to sound rude," Lexi blushed. "But how are you so-"

"Mira!" A new female voice said, Lexi turned to see a blonde running towards them dodging everything like a pro.

"Oh hey Lucy," Mira said with a wave.

"Oh I didn't notice you had company," Lucy smiled brightly at Lexi. "Lucy Heartfilia at your service. And yes the guild is always like this."

"Did you read my mind?" Lexi asked wide eyed as she heard Melchior groan again from behind her.

"I better get back to the bar," Mira said with a wave. "It was nice meeting you."

"Wow she's so lovely," Lexi said smiling.

"Yep, that's our Mirajane." Lucy said with a laugh.

"Oh, I'm Lexi, Lexi Violet," she shook hands with Lucy immediately feeling the two would be good friends.

"Are you looking to join?" Lucy asked head tilted.

"Oh, well actually," Lexi scratched her cheek a little flustered. "I'm looking for someone...but I do want to join as well."

"Oh? Who?" Lexi hadn't noticed but Lucy had lead her to a table, she'd left Melchior behind.

Suddenly there was a loud crazy laughing, as a pink haired figure flew in the direction of Melchior.

"Oh those two, they're such pains." Lucy face palmed. She walked in the direction of where the pink haired figure flew from, the source of the laughing.

"Man he flew pretty far," Lexi gasped at what she saw.

"Gray your clothes!" Lucy dead panned.

"Eh?" Gray looked down in shock. "When did-"

Lexi stood there frozen, eyes wide and slack jawed. "Gray?" She whispered tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Meanwhile Melchior had just been sitting up when something heavy fell from above on him.

When he regained his senses once more, he pushed at the thing laying on him. "Ugh...heavy..." Finally he was able to push it off of him, to reveal a pink haired man.

"Ugh..." The man groaned. "Damn you Gray!" He suddenly jumped back up, his fists swathed in flames. Melchior sat up and looked around a bit confused, he noticed Lexi across the room with a blonde and a dark haired man. Lexi and the dark haired man stared at each other, recognition and confusion the main looks on their faces.

The pink haired man ran towards them as fast as he could in the limited space of the guild hall. His fist connected with the dark haired man's cheek sending him flying.

"Haha!" He shouted gleefully. Melchior finally made it over to Lexi. "Shouldn't let your guard down droopy eyes!"

"Natsu!" The blonde chided shaking her head.

Lexi's eyes were locked on the fallen figure of Gray, and the woman now fawning over him lovingly.

"I-I should go," Lexi mumbled as she turned away, missing the way Gray pushed the woman away.

Melchior followed her, stopping her. "What's wrong? Is this not what you were expecting?"

"I just-" she sighed. "He doesn't remember me...I mean why should he, I was so young..."

"Why not join and get to know him again?" Melchior asked. "I'm very curious about this guild, and think I would like to join."

Lexi looked up at him her eyes shining. "You think I should join? But I'm no where near power-"

"Hey," Lexi turned towards Lucy. "It doesn't matter how powerful you are, you should still join." She gave Lexi a friendly smile, that spoke to her, saying she understood. "This is more than a guild, it's a family and I think you two would make great additions."

Lexi looked between Lucy and Melchior, a smile slowly lighting up her face. "Ok...yeah." She nodded her head, clenching a fist over her heart. "I'll join Fairy Tail."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New Friends, Old Friends**

Lexi stared into the mirror of the bathroom in Lucy's home, looking at her new guild mark on her right shoulder blade, green in color.

"Wow I really made it," she smiled softly at her reflection. "What would everyone say back home." She changed into her pajamas.

She walked out into Lucy's bedroom, toweling her hair dry. "Hey Lucy-eh?!" Her eyes flew wide as she saw people in Lucy's room, one was Gray and the other was the pink haired man from before, a blue cat sitting next to him. "She didn't mention any guests," she sweatdropped.

"Hey Lex-why are you guys here?" Lucy said in a defeated manner.

"Oh you know, just hanging out." Gray said nonchalantly.

"Gray your clothes," Lucy sighed setting a tray down on her table. "Might as well enjoy, Happy, Natsu."

Gray scrambled around for his pants. All the while Lexi stood there frozen, cheeks red.

"Lexi come here," Lucy touched Lexi's shoulder, said girl flinched slightly. "Let's talk in here," she pulled the other girl into the bathroom. "What's up? You did this back at the guild."

"It's um...it's Gray," Lexi stuttered. "He looks the same...y-you all do." She stared into Lucy's brown eyes.

"Do you know Gray?" Lexi nodded silently. "We were in a time warp, we haven't aged since that day seven years ago." Lucy sighed.

"All this time," Lexi gave a relieved chuckle. "I always thought if I met him again all he'd see is a little girl, like back then...but I'm actually older than him." She gave a slightly watery smile. "Not that it matters he seems involved already, there's no room for me."

"What?" Lucy was so confused. "Do you like him?" Lexi blushed in response. Lucy started to giggle uncontrollably. "I knew that look you had at the guild was familiar..."

"You have an unrequited love as well?" Lexi asked, Lucy only gave a small smile. "I've liked him since we met, 17 years ago...I was four at the time...but he was so cool. When he got into Fairy Tail I could watch him from so far away. Now I get the chance to see him again...but I know he's got so many friends, what's one little girl to him-"

"Stop," Lucy shook her head. "Talk to him, see if he remembers, you won't know until you try."

"Are you sure?"

"We're friends now right?" Lexi nodded, Lucy smiled brightly. "Then let's get back out there."

Lexi sat next to Lucy as she and the two boys laughed about a recent mission they'd gone on.

"So Luce, who's your friend?" Natsu asked nodding to Lexi.

"Oh this is Lexi," she nudged said girl.

"Hi, it's nice to meet the famous Salamander," she smiled at Natsu, who gave her one of his famous grins.

"Ah so you're a fan?" He winked at her, Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I think she's got her eye on someone else," she flicked Natsu on the arm.

"Hey, you're so mean Luce." He pouted childishly.

"So Lexi, got a last name?" Gray spoke up which caused her to blush.

"Um...Violet," she said hoping he remembered her family name, since he was good friends with her older brother.

"Sounds kinda familiar," he rubbed his chin, trying to put her face to the name.

"Well..." She glanced at Lucy who gave her an encouraging smile. "We've met before, a long time ago."

"We did?" He asked surprised.

"You might remember my brother or my sister better," she smiled slightly. "I was pretty young when you guys knew each other so I'm not particularly memorable."

"Your brother or sister?" He closed his eyes for a bit. She noticed then he had a scar above his left eye, and wondered how she got it. "Jackson," she was pulled out of her thoughts at the name. "You're Jackson's little sister," he gave her a bright smile. "Yeah I think I remember now, you and Lumenia would follow us around like kittens." Lexi blushed at the comparison. Her sister had always been anything but a kitten.

"You remember then?" She asked shyly. "It was pretty long ago."

"How long ago?" Natsu asked his eyes wide in wonder.

"About seventeen years, give or take." Gray shrugged. "You sure grew up."

Lexi giggled at him. "I'm actually older than you now. Seeing as you haven't aged in seven years."

"Yeah well," he laughed. "How have Jackson and Lumenia been doing?"

"I haven't heard from Lumenia in around eight years now," she frowned at that. "But Jackson just had a baby with his wife last summer."

"Wow," he said in awe. "Sure missed a lot in the time we've been separated."

"Wait how do you two know each other, I thought your village was destroyed and you were the only survivor." Lucy said suddenly.

"They moved the year before Deliora attacked." Gray said, Lexi nodded.

"Jackson was so scared when he heard of the attack," Lexi said. "Then we heard you had made it into Fairy Tail. You don't know how relieved we all were to hear that."

"Oh wow," Lucy smiled at that. "Well now you two yet a chance to catch up, that's what matters right?" She nudged Natsu who rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"If you want to be friends with an ice stripper," he grinned mockingly at Gray.

"Wanna go flame brain!" They butted heads, glaring dangerously.

"Not in my house!" Lucy growled, eyebrow twitching.

"I think it's gonna be fun, being in Fairy Tail," Lexi began giggling, which caused the other three to turn and look at her. "And Gray, your clothes."

"Damn it!" He scrambled around again.

_'Yeah, this was a great choice.'_

xX Xx

Melchior stared at the back of his left hand, a green Fairy Tail emblem stared back. He still couldn't quite believe they'd accepted him in without any complaint, any normal guild would have sent him on a trial.

"Is something wrong?" He glanced up at the girl behind the counter. He swallowed hard as he recognized her.

"Oh, just thinking how this guild is so different from other guilds I've come across on my travels," he tried to cool down by staring at the countertop, and not her demure blue eyes.

"Yeah Fairy Tail is anything but normal," she smiled with a soft giggle. "You'll get into the flow of things soon."

"I've never been in one place for very long," he said softly. "So I won't be very good at...interacting with others."

"You were pretty friendly with Lexi," Mirajane smiled. "It's not hard, we're all the same underneath."

"You're a very sweet person," he noted looking up to her face. He had to fight back the blush that threatened to take over his face. "But I also sense a great power within you."

"You can sense that?" She asked in surprise, her head cocking cutely to the side. "Even when I'm in this form?"

"I can sense the life light of every living thing," he said matter-of-factly. "This whole guild is filled with overwhelming power, but yours is different, a little darker and more power to it."

"That would be because of my Satan Soul," she nodded. "I've been called the She Devil in the past." She smiled then. "But I don't use it often, so you don't have to worry."

"I'm not worried," she looked at him in shock, the look on her face indicating she thought he would say otherwise. "It's very intriguing. Would you be able to tell me how to get some money quickly?"

"Oh, um," she glanced around, until she landed on another white haired girl. "Lisanna!"

The younger girl bounded over, smiling brightly. "What is it sis?"

"Could you show," she looked blankly at Melchior, a blush on her cheeks.

"Melchior," he said helpfully.

"Show Melchior the request board, please."

"Sure, follow me," she lead Melchior away from the bar. He glanced back once, to see Mira with her back turned slightly hunched over. "So new member huh?" She giggled as he looked at her quickly, pink dusting his cheeks. "Big sis is the one who takes care of requests for master, so when you find one bring it to her."

"Thanks Lisanna," he smiled at her kindly.

"Have fun," she waved as she hurried off once more.

He looked up at the board, trying to find the perfect mission that would give him enough money to do what he planned.

"Ah! Here's a good one," he pulled it off and hurried back to Mira. "I choose this one."

Mira looked at the request. "Ok," she stamped it and made a magical copy. "Good luck."

"Thank you," he hurried from the guild.

xX Xx

Lexi looked over to the bed where Natsu and Lucy had taken to playing cards while she and Gray caught up. Natsu was now passed out, Happy sleeping on his stomach and Lucy on his shoulder.

"That's so cute." She giggled quietly, glancing at Gray. "Oh I never asked, what magic do you use?"

"Hmm you never did ask," he smiled at her, putting a fist into his open palm, cold air swirling around it. "I use ice maker magic," he opened his fist to reveal a small ice Violet on a chain.

Lexi could feel her heart began to thud in her chest, she hoped he couldn't hear it.

"Here," he took her hand and placed it in her palm. It was cool to the touch, but not overly so. "That won't melt unless I will it to, or I die."

"Thanks," she smiled at him. "It's so pretty."

"Well every Violet I've ever seen is," her heart sped up again and her face heated up. He then glanced at his watch. "Oh I should go before Erza sees I'm here, that would not be good." She noted his slightly fearful look, which made her giggle. "Before I do though," he rubbed the back of his neck slightly awkward. "The next time I go on a mission, mind coming with me?"

"Really...you want me-?" She felt lighthearted._ 'But what about that woman I saw?'_ She wondered. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he smiled coolly at her. "Having a good friend along will be awesome, plus you can see what team Natsu can do."

"Ok," she nodded with a bright smile. "Sounds fun."

"Well have fun with the snoring," he laughed as he turned to walk to the door.

"W-Wait," she said suddenly moving after him.

"What is it?" He turned back slightly, and without thinking she leaned up and pecked his cheek.

"Thanks," she smiled her hand still wrapped around the flower pendant. "For everything." She turned and moved back over to the bed where her bag was.

Gray stood there for a bit longer, shocked his hand reaching up and touching the place her lips had touched. His face felt warm as he shook his head and headed out the door.

All the air left Lexi's lungs as she felt him leave. "Why did I do that?" Her heart beat erratically as she unrolled her sleeping bag. She laid down and stared up at the ceiling, hand resting over her heart. 'How will I be on a mission though, I'm not even sure I'll do it right.' She shook her head, closing her eyes. 'I'll think about it when that time comes.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: First Mission**

"Natsu! What do you think you're doing?!" Is what Lexi woke up to that morning. She sat up rubbing her eyes, glancing towards Lucy's bed, as said blonde kicked her partner out of bed.

"Whassat for Luce?" Natsu as tiredly rubbing his head.

"What have I told you about sleeping in my bed," Lucy said, her face beet red.

"But it's so comfy, and it smells nice." He stood up with a sigh. "Well Happy, I think we overstayed our welcome."

"Aye sir," a small sleepy voice said. And with that the two went out the window.

"Don't even know what a door is," Lucy muttered as she rubbed her face.

"Does that happen often?" Lexi asked as she rolled her sleeping bag up.

"More than I care to admit," Lucy had pink dusting her cheeks.

"Is he the one you like?" Lexi asked sitting next to Lucy on the bed.

"Eh?" Lucy's head shot up, her blush deepening. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Lexi giggled and covered her mouth. "Forget I asked."

"Huh, what's this?" Lucy reached for Lexi's chest, brushing over the icy Violet. "A present from Gray?" The blonde wiggled her eyebrows tauntingly.

"Shouldn't we head to the guild?" Lexi asked rushing to her bag, her face red now.

"Yeah ok," Lucy giggled as she walked to her closet.

xX Xx

Melchior sat on the train as it headed to Shiratsume, a tag along next to him.

"Not to sound rude," he began looking to his companion. "But why did you come?"

The large man scoffed lightly. "Sis sent me, she was worried. A real man can take care of things."

"Your sister?" Melchior raised a brow.

"We haven't officially met yet," the big man said. "I'm Elfman, and my sister is Mirajane." Melchior looked closer, seeing a slight resemblance to the barmaid.

"Hmm, I sort of see it," Melchior shrugged. "But I don't think I'll need help."

"That's what I said," Elfman sighed. "But big sis is stubborn, she insisted since you're new and all...can't say no to her."

"Are you scared of your sister?" Melchior grinned teasingly. "She's so much smaller than you though."

Elfman began to sweat. "Size ain't everything my man," he blew out a puff of air, "she's way more powerful than I could ever hope to be."

"That's right," Melchior hit a fist on his palm. "What is her Satan Soul like?"

"Terrifying," was all Elfman said.

Melchior shrugged and turned to stare out the window.

xX Xx

"What Melchior already went on a job?" Lexi asked surprised as she sat at the bar next to Lucy.

"Yeah he took a job last night," Mira smiled serenely. "Said he needed money quick."

"So he went alone? That's kinda risky for a new guy," Lucy stated as she took a sip of her strawberry milkshake.

"Well," Mira began. "I sent Elfman to help him."

"Well a less destructive choice than Natsu or Gray," Lucy sighed. "It's a good thing Erza is still on that job."

"Erza Scarlet?" Lexi asked wide eyed. "You know her?"

"Yeah we're part of the strongest team." Lucy said nonchalantly.

"Wow," Lexi went all starry eyed. "I'm friends with the strongest team."

"Yeah and you're coming with on our next mission, right?" A voice near her ear said making her jump and squeal.

"Y-Yeah," she said as she turned towards Gray. None of them noticed the ominous shadow behind the pillar near them.

"Actually," Mira said unsure. "I do have a mission, the job Melchior went on just went up."

"And you want us to help him?" Lucy asked eyebrow quirked. Mira handed her the flyer. "It's seems like just a simple retrieval, why do we need to go?"

"Well it's gone up to nearly s-class," Mira said sounding worried, presumably for Elfman's sake. "And since Erza isn't back yet, would you guys mind going?"

"Well if we must," Gray sighed turning away from the bar. "Better find flame brain."

"Better find your clothes first," Lexi muttered looking anywhere but him.

"What?" Gray looked around him for his clothes.

"I'll find Natsu," Lucy offered walking away shaking her head.

"Damn," Gray sighed, he still wasn't wearing a shirt but at least he was decent.

"You don't notice when you do that?" Lexi asked with a forced straight face.

"Not really, it's partly cause of my training," he shook his head as he glanced across the guild. Lexi followed his gaze and saw Lucy waving at them. "She found him, let's get moving."

"Ok," she followed him, wondering why he looked so sad when he mentioned his training.

xX Xx

Melchior walked through the forest, Elfman a few paces behind him.

"So what are we looking for exactly?" Elfman asked.

"It's a lacrima ball, the client said a thief took it and hid it in this forest," Melchior replied. "Because of the monster count, no one dared to come after it. The thief wasn't a wizard, so I doubt he survived."

"So they call in the wizards," Elfman sighed. "Not very manly if you ask me."

"Well this town isn't full of wizards," Melchior shrugged. "He said it's mainly a large spider that guards the ruins in here."

"Spiders huh," Elfman grinned. "Doesn't sound too hard."

"We'll just have to wait and see."

After walking for a bit, they finally came upon some ruins.

"This must be the place," Elfman stated the obvious.

"Who goes in my territory," a voice hissed out. A spider about the size of Elfman walked out the entrance. "You won't survive much longer."

"That's what you think," Melchior said with a smirk. A yellow magic circle appeared, and lightning flashed out zapping the spider.

It screeched as it flew back from the force. "You'll regret that," some sort of liquid began oozing out of it's mouth.

"It's poison," Elfman jumped back as it came closer to them.

Melchior however, didn't move a muscle. Another magic circle appeared in front of him, this time a sword hilt came out. He gripped it tightly, a blade of lightning emerged out of it.

"I think it's time to stop playing around," Melchior stated as the blade pulsed. He jumped up and swung the blade down, sweeping the head off cleanly. Out of the neck popped a small lacrima, it glowed slightly. "Well there's what we're after."

He stooped and picked it up. "That was a little underwhelming."

"I'll say," Elfman shrugged a small smile on his face. "I can't say why sis was so worried. You're stronger than you look."

"Let's head back," Melchior said turning back the way they came.

xX Xx

The five of them sat on the train, Lexi couldn't help the look on her face as she stared at Natsu.

"Is he gonna be ok?" She glanced at Lucy.

"He'll be fine, so long as we get him off first chance we get." She sighed, his head was resting in her lap. "It's just motion sickness, in fact most dragon slayers get this way."

Lexi looked over at the young girl sitting with them, her big brown eyes wide as she stared back. She was the sky dragon slayer, Wendy Marvell.

"You're not sick?" She asked.

"No," Wendy shook her head a light blush dusting her cheeks. "It might be because I'm young still."

"Oh, makes sense." Lexi shrugged a smile on her face.

"How did you all meet?" Wendy asked curious, since this was her first time meeting Lexi.

"Well I've known Gray since I was young," Lexi replied. "But I met Lucy and Natsu yesterday at the guild."

"Hmm, it's nice to meet you," Wendy gave a cute smile. "I hope you like working with our team, although miss Erza isn't here yet."

"I-Is she as scary as they say?" Lexi asked nervously.

"Scarier," Gray dead panned. "You'll see when we get back, she'll be back by then."

"I'm actually surprised Mira asked us to go," Lexi said curiously. "I mean this is almost s-class stuff, are you even qualified?"

"Technically no," Lucy sighed. "But we've been on worse missions than this one."

"Now arriving at the Shiratsume station," an overhead voice said.

"Natsu I need you to get up," Lucy said lightly shaking him, he groaned in return.

"Or we'll leave you behind," Gray said seriously, as he grabbed a couple of the bags from overhead, which turned out to be his, Wendy's and Lexi's. Lucy grabbed hers and Natsu's while supporting his mostly dead weight.

Once they were on the platform, they looked around. "So which way?" Gray turned to Lucy.

"Says we have to head north west," she said looking at the flyer. "Near the forest."

xX Xx

"Man I don't know why Mira sent me here," Elfman sighed. "You're pretty manly, I'll give you that."

"Thanks," Melchior smiled. "That wasn't so bad," he tossed the small lacrima up into the air.

"Oh there you guys are," they turned to see Team Natsu, with Lexi staring at them.

"No way," Natsu's eyes bugged out. "You finished already?"

"It was easy." Melchior stated with a smirk.

"But Mira said it was pushed up to nearly s-class," Gray said shocked. "Just how powerful are you?"

"Wow," all three girls said eyes shining.

"You're so cool Melchior," Lexi said with a wide smile. Gray couldn't explain why, but that sent a weird pang through him.

"You're pretty strong," Lucy smiled.

"You should fight me!" Natsu said seriously. "Gotta see how powerful."

"You're on." Melchior smirked.

"You should go to the client and give them what they asked for," Elfman reminded him.

"Right," Melchior nodded. "We'll have to do that another time."

"Would you like us to wait at the train station?" Lexi asked as he turned away. "I mean if you want company."

"Sure," he glanced at Elfman. "You can go wait with them, if you don't mind."

"Sure," Elfman said stone faced. As Melchior walked away Elfman glanced at them. "Mira made it sound so much worse." Everyone nodded.

"I didn't realize he was this strong," Lucy said in slight awe.

"Well he's a wanderer," Lexi shrugged. "Bound to have run into other wizards."

"Good point," Lucy looped her arm around Lexi's and the group made their way back to the train station.

The guys all ended up ahead of the girls, so Lexi made time to chat with the two girls.

"So Wendy, what kind of magic do you use?" Lexi asked curious.

"Sky dragon slayer magic," Wendy said brightly. "Mostly support magic, and I'm a pretty good healer. I've actually gotten better since the games."

"You're being modest child," Carla, Wendy's exceed friend smiled proudly at the young dragon slayer.

"Sweet," Lexi nodded at the younger girl.

"What about you?" Lucy asked.

"What about me?" Lexi asked.

"Your magic?"

"Oh elemental," Lexi shrugged. "I can summon and manipulate six elements so far."

"Wow, is air part of that?" Wendy asked her eyes wide and sparkly.

"Yeah, the four main elements and also ice and lightning." Lexi smiled as the two girls gave her awed looks.

Suddenly to the shock of the three girls and Carla, ropes flew from nowhere and wrapped around them binding them tightly.

"What's goi-" a hand slapped onto each of their mouths before they had a chance to react.

The three girls and exceed were dragged off in a random direction. Lexi thrashed, her eyes sending sparks flying.

She ended up shocking the person holding her, she was thrown roughly to the ground. "Bitch!" The wind was knocked out of her.

Lucy bit the hand holding her, "Lexi!" She yelled as the person yanked the white haired girl up by her hair.

"Ice make: lance!" A voice shouted hitting the masked man yanking Lexi's hair, said girl had tears in her eyes.

"Fire dragon iron fist!" The one holding Lucy was knocked to the ground, burned. Lucy has no marks on her, but her eyes were wide.

"Take that," Elfman knocked the third man unconscious. "A real man wouldn't kidnap girls."

Lexi stared up at the sky blearily, the pain still throbbing through her skull. She was pulled up slowly, gently. "You ok?" She looked at Gray and only nodded, knowing if she spoke she'd sound wobbly.

"Who the heck are these guys?" Natsu asked as he and Elfman gathered them together and tied them with the fallen ropes.

"They came out of nowhere," Lucy said rubbing her arms that were stiff from the ropes.

"Wha-" the man who had taken Lexi woke first, looking around confused. "What happened?"

"Why don't you tell me," Gray growled coldly.

"Where is she?" The man said suddenly, sounding desperate. "I have to take the white haired girl...or she'll-" he seemed to choke on his words. "Please..." He then shriveled up to a husk.

Lexi stared in horror, they were after her. "Why me?" She muttered to herself. The other men suddenly shriveled as well with sickening shrieks. The girls covered their ears.

"What was that?" Lucy asked her voice shaky. "They were after you," she looked at Lexi who could only shrug.

Soon there was nothing else, except what looked like a crescent moon burned into the ground.

"I thought you were meeting me at the station," they all turned towards Melchior. His smirk vanished once he saw their faces. "What happened?"

"Some weirdos tried to kidnap the girls." Natsu stated a fire in his eyes. "I wanna know who ordered this, no one hurts my friends."

Melchior walked over to the group, noticing Lexi was the only one still on the ground. She was staring intently at the ground, to the scorch mark there.

"Well that has to be a clue," Melchior said pointing to the crescent. "We just have to figure out whose signature that is."

_'I have an idea,' _Lexi thought unable to rip her gaze away. _'But if it is, we're all in a lot of danger.'_

"Are you ok to walk?" Gray asked nudging her shoulder, snapping her from her thoughts. "We're getting left behind." She glanced beyond him to see the others walking away. He offered her a hand, which she took.

"Thanks," she smiled at him. _'I really hope I'm wrong.'_

xX Xx

When they got back to Magnolia, Melchior parted ways with the rest of them. He said he needed a tailor.

"We should go to the guild, maybe someone there can help with that attack," Lucy said in a serious tone.

"Well Erza should be back by now." Gray said with a shrug.

"I have to go to my dorm for something," Wendy said and she and Carla split off from the group.

The rest of the walk was silent, everyone thinking about the strange attack.

"So how did it go?" Mira asked which knocked everyone out of their thoughts.

"We weren't needed," Elfman said with a shrug.

"Where's Melchior?" She asked looking at them.

"He said he wanted to look around," Lexi said softly. She just wanted to find a quiet corner and try and sort out her thoughts. "Excuse me." She walked away from everyone.

She had just found a table, when Lucy, Natsu, Gray and a red haired woman sat down with her.

She looked at them with wide eyes, not expecting them. "Hi?"

"So I hear you're a new member," the red haired woman said. "Erza Scarlet," she held out an armored hand. Lexi took it, only to wince at the strong handshake.

"Lexi Violet," Lexi said in a strained tone.

"So how was your first mission?" Erza asked sounding completely business.

"Well-"

"We didn't actually get to do anything," Natsu grumped, arms crossed.

"Really? Mira said she sent you after the other new member, on a difficult quest."

"Can't have been that difficult if he finished it by himself," Gray shrugged.

"Gray please, you're in the presence of young ladies." Erza said in a stern voice. Lucy snickered as he yelled out.

"You really should learn more control," Lucy giggled.

_'I think it's cute,' _Lexi thought with a small smile.

"You've got a weird look on your face," Lexi jumped as Happy got into her face slightly. "You love him," he teased deviously.

"What?!" Her face turned tomato red. "No I don't!"

"Stupid cat," Lucy rolled her eyes. "Is that your favorite thing to say?"

"Well you're still not as weird as Lucy," Happy said in a loud whisper.

"I can hear you!" Lucy yelled pulling on his cheeks.

"This place sure is lively," Lexi laughed, she glanced over and noticed the boys were butting heads.

Erza stood up swiftly, then knocked both their heads together knocking them out cold.

Lexi stared in awe and fear. "Scary."

"I've told those two time and again, no fighting," she ground out. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go to my place." She marched off, still with an authoritative aura. Everyone avoided her path as she left.

"Wow," was all Lexi managed to say as she shook. "She is strong, if she can take those two down in one hit."

"Yeah," Lucy sighed. "You never really get used to Erza."

"Can we go to your place," Lexi said suddenly. "I feel kind of gross."

"Yeah." Lucy nodded. "I'm sure those two will be there later." Lexi nodded with a giggle as they walked passed them.

xX Xx

Melchior had walked through the city after they returned back. He'd found a tailor to make some new clothes and now found himself by a large building on a hill. It bore the Fairy Tail emblem.

"I wonder how I got up here," he wondered aloud.

"Oh, I didn't know I'd find you up here," he turned at the soft voice. "You really shouldn't be here, this is the girls dorm. If Erza finds you, you'll be sorry."

"I don't think I have anything to worry about," he waved off Mira's concern. "I would like to thank you for sending everyone, it's nice to know someone was worried." Mira blushed after he said this.

"Well if you think you know what you're doing, I won't stop you. Just remember Erza isn't forgiving." And she walked into the building.

"She's a woman, what can she possibly do?" He wondered shaking his head.

"You there!" He stopped in his tracks at the commanding tone. He turned slowly to see a red haired woman decked out in full armor. "What are you doing here? Boys are not permitted in Fairy Hills."

"I got a little turned around," he shrugged.

"No boys allowed," she said fiercely her aura becoming dangerous. "There are young ladies inside!" And without further warning she snapped out her leg in a swift, strong kick sending poor Melchior flying.

xX Xx

"Man why does Erza gotta be so bossy?" Natsu said grumpily, he was sulking on Lucy's bed an angry looking red bump on his forehead.

Lexi was still in the shower, and didn't know they had company.

"Well she isn't known for being the strongest female in Fairy Tail for nothing," Lucy shrugged, she was in front of her vanity brushing through her hair. "And you wouldn't get punished if you didn't fight so much." She shot glares to both boys in the room.

"Yeah, yeah," Gray said from his spot leaning against the wall.

The bathroom door opened and Lexi came out, her long hair wrapped in a towel like a turban.

"Hey guys," she nodded to the two men in the room. "Where's Happy?"

"He said he had to find the perfect fish for Carla," Natsu shrugged.

"Aw he likes her so much," Lexi gushed as she sat down next to Lucy's small table. "It's so cute."

Suddenly a new body sat down next to Lexi. "Have any tea Lucy?"

"Does anyone know how to knock?" Lucy asked sourly, as she made her way into her kitchen.

"So everybody just makes themselves at home, huh?" Lexi said lightly.

"Well she's our team mate, and the only one with enough space for the team." Erza shrugged. "You are joining us, correct?"

"If you guys want me," Lexi said, no confidence in her tone.

"Of course we do," Lucy said coming back in. "I mean your powers are a little more useful than mine."

"Luce you're strong," Natsu said offhandedly. "As long as you think you can keep up, welcome to the team."

Lexi smiled brightly, she glanced at Gray from the corner if her eye. "Ok."

"What kind of magic do you use?" Gray asked.

"Elemental," she replied. "I can control and manipulate, fire, water, earth, wind, lightning and ice."

"That sounds like you'd run out of magic energy quickly," Erza stated.

Lexi was just about to answer when a loud bang was heard, and a figure fell into the table leaving a huge hole in the roof.

"M-My house!" Lucy shrieked, her face darkening as she stared at the fallen figure.

"Oh, that took awhile," Erza said noticing it was the boy from earlier.

"Man, I'm gonna have to work a million jobs to get this fixed!" Her face was really red now.

"Oowww, that hurts," he groaned, he glanced around. "Oh hey there..." He noticed the murderous glare Lucy was sending him. "Um...it's not my fault, it was this red head-" he stopped at the deadly aura he now felt behind him. "Oh no..."

"Lucy-kick!" "You smashed my cake!" A double kick and he flew out of the apartment again.

"I'll pay for it!" He yelled as he flew out of view again.

"Wow," Gray whistled. "Think you could've gone a little easier on him?"

"He better pay for it," Lucy grumbled.

xX Xx

Mira had just returned back to the guild, when there a was a crash from above.

"Look out!" Someone shouted, just as a body slammed into her knocking her to the floor.

"Twice in one day," Melchior groaned as he shifted, his face came into contact with something soft. "What-" his eyes shot wide as he glanced up to see a blushing Mira beneath him. "Oh no..." Blood spurted out again, and he fainted.

Mira giggled as she sat up, rolling him to the side. "I told you Erza isn't forgiving," she touched his cheek gently. "You're kinda cute." There was a collective groan through the guild. "Lisanna wanna help me move him?"

"Sure," Lisanna walked over and helped her sister move him to a back room, so he could sleep this off.

"Man, I think Mira is officially off limits," Wakaba sighed as he and Macao watched the Strauss sisters carrying the new guy to a back room.

"Like it would matter," Macao said. "She's always been off limits."

"What a man," Elfman stated behind them suddenly. "Only a real man could get big sis' attention."

The two older men sweat dropped at the Strauss brother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Is This Fate? **

Lisanna tilted her head at her sister, she seemed so concerned with this boy whom they'd just met a few days ago. "Sis?"

"Yes?" Mira hummed absently.

"I was wondering, do you care about him?" Lisanna said innocently.

"I care about all our friends," Mira smiled at her little sister.

"No, that's not what I meant." Lisanna sighed. "How do I put this...do you care for Melchior in the same way master does for us, or the way Lucy cares for Natsu?"

Mira felt her face get warm, and her heart thudded loudly against her ribcage. "I don't-I don't understand..."

"Do you like him?" Lisanna asked softly.

Mira glanced down at the unconscious boy, he was the only person in existence that could get away with what happened.

"I-I can't," Mira shook her head fiercely, her cheeks burning. "Not after...it doesn't matter, we just met it's not like...I need to go." And she swept out of the room faster than Lisanna could follow.

"Sis," Lisanna said sadly as she watched her go.

xX Xx

"Hey Lexi?" Said girl turned to stare at Lucy who sat across from her at a table tucked in the corner of the guild.

"What is it?" She pushed her magazine aside.

"Well it's just...you mentioned you had siblings...and I wondered how many?" Lucy blushed slightly. "Not that I'm trying to pry or anything weird-"

"It's ok," Lexi smiled at her new friend. "I actually have four, two brothers and two sisters and I'm stuck in the middle. Jackson and Lumenia are older, and the twins Shane and Sierra are younger than me."

"I always wanted a sibling," Lucy sighed dreamily. "I mean I did have this doll once," her look turned sad at that. "Michelle."

"Was she really special?"

"You could say she was like my sister I never had," Lucy gave a watery smile. "I love her."

"I wish I got along with my sister, Lumenia," Lexi sighed. "I haven't seen her in so long."

"Why?" Lucy asked innocently.

Lexi panicked in that moment, not knowing if she should continue. "She...um, she's not the best sister in the world."

She then noticed a presence behind her, well two actually.

"Hey how's it goin?" The two boys plopped down next to Lexi.

"Whatcha chatting about?" Gray asked with a smirk as he nudged her, he noted the tension in the air from across the guild.

"Gray is it really so hard to wear some freaking clothes?" Lucy ground out.

"I didn't even notice," Gray shrugged, sitting in his boxers.

Lexi stood up then, her cheeks pink. "I'm going to go check on Melchior." She hurried away.

Grays demeanor darkened slightly as he watched her head off to the infirmary.

"What's the matter stripper?" Natsu asked teasingly. "Afraid you upset your girlfriend?"

"She ain't my girlfriend," a red faced Gray growled out, butting heads with the dragon slayer.

"You two will never grow up, will you," Lucy rolled her eyes as they began brawling.

xX Xx

Lexi knocked hesitantly on the door before peeking in. She'd expected to see Mira with him, but instead found Lisanna.

"Oh, hello there," Lisanna smiled warmly. "He's fine, just a little bruised up from all the dramatics."

"Seems like there's plenty of dramatics around here," Lexi laughed softly. "Never a dull moment."

"Yeah, but that's what I love about Fairy Tail," Lisanna sighed. "If the guild was quiet, something bad would have to have happened."

"Um, where's Mira? I thought she came back here with you," Lexi looked around the room.

"I'm not sure," Lisanna shrugged. "Actually would you mind staying with him? The master would like to speak with you both when he wakes up."

"Ok," Lexi nodded meekly. She couldn't help but feel worried that the master wanted to talk to them.

"Don't be scared," Lisanna giggled. "You'll be fine." And she left.

Lexi sat there staring at nothing when she heard movement from beside her. She glanced over and saw Melchior sitting up, he gave a slight groan.

"Why does it feel like I've been thrown through a wall?" He groaned.

"Actually two ceilings, not to mention Mirajane," Lexi giggled as his face turned red.

"Mirajane?" Melchior wondered aloud.

"Yeah you kind of fell on her," Lexi shrugged. "I heard some of the guys say that you're pretty lucky to have survived, and that she must like you." Her tone was completely innocent, but it still made his blush a little darker.

"Where exactly am I?" He asked as he took in his surroundings.

"The guild infirmary."

He went to get out of bed, only for the door to open after a slight knock. In walked the guilds master, Makarov Dreyer.

"Hello you two," he gave them a cheery grin. "I hear you've had quite the exciting last few days." They nodded silently, unsure what to say. "There's no need to feel scared, I am the master, and I view all of you in this guild as my children. Until the day you decide to leave."

The two still remained speechless, master laughed.

"I don't believe I know your names yet," he prompted.

"Lex-um Alexia Violet," Lexi stuttered nervous. "But everyone calls me Lexi."

"Melchior Solr," Melchior added.

"Oh you're the one who...with Mira," he laughed then. "Lucky to be alive my boy, she must be sweet on ya." Melchior's whole face turned red then. "But I don't think anyone has seen Mira so...happy since we've known her. Even since Lisanna returned."

"Um," Melchior didn't know what to say.

"Well I won't keep you," master said. "Go have fun with the others."

Lexi nodded and stood up and left looking slightly shaky.

"Do you like it here?" Makarov asked as Melchior prepared to leave.

He was surprised by the question. "It's very lively, I've never really had friends before. Now I do."

"Walking the path of light is not always easy, and I sense you've had trouble before with it. Just remember that we are here for you, you just have to trust in us." Makarov gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Go enjoy yourself." He left the room ahead of him.

Melchior sat there speechless for a second, before moving. He walked out and saw his friends across the guild, Lucy was teasing a red faced Lexi. He smiled and walked over to them.

"Lucy stooop," Lexi whined when he was within earshot.

"What all I'm saying is-" Lexi threw her hand over Lucy's mouth when she noticed Melchior standing there. "Mmppphh." Lexi shrieked and pulled her hand back.

"Why did you lick me?" She wiped her hand on her shorts.

"Well you weren't letting go," Lucy shrugged. "I had no other choice." She smirked at Lexi who glared back.

"Mind if I join you?" Melchior asked.

"Of course," Lucy nodded toward the open spot next to Lexi.

"What were you talking about?" He asked curious.

"I was just saying," Lucy shot a look at Lexi, who conceded. "You two seem close, how long have you been friends?"

"I still don't see how-" Lexi mumbled but dropped it at the eye roll she received from Lucy.

"We actually met the day before we came to the guild," he said to which Lucy's jaw dropped a bit.

She sighed, "I shouldn't be surprised, I was close to Natsu when I first got here, since he brought me here."

"I told you," Lexi stuck her tongue out at Lucy. "I just felt like...an instant connection, the same thing I felt when I met you."

There was a thud, then silence which made them all turn in the direction of the sound to see Gray and Natsu cowering before a furious Erza. You could feel her murderous intent from here.

"Well, it was nice knowing them." Lucy sighed, which made all three of them laugh. "I wish they weren't so destructive, it's because of them I almost don't have enough to pay my rent. And it's not so bad when it's just one at a time, but all together...they could level a city."

Melchior started at that comment. "Level a city...were they the ones who destroyed Clover?"

"Yeah," Lucy sighed. "They always go overboard, no matter how simple the job."

"Have you been to Clover?" Lexi asked.

"Once, after they began to rebuild, near where the town was originally." He shrugged. "I told you I was a wanderer, I've been many places."

"Where do you come from?" Lucy wondered curious, eyes shining.

"I come from a place called Predzvest," Melchior said. "I haven't been back there in many years, there is a larger town near mine, but I don't remember what it's called. I remember in that town one day, there was a girl who absorbed a demon. I never met her, but I heard talk that she was a monster.

"I never liked how people treated her, I know I had to have come close to her at some point. Sometimes I can still remember what her light felt like, carefree and peaceful. She was so hurt by what they said about her, she left."

"Wow," Lucy said amazed. Lexi tilted her head slightly, because this story sounded vaguely familiar to her. By now the brawl between the other three had ended and they'd joined them at the table.

"Is that all?" Natsu asked suddenly.

"Well after she left, it wasn't long until my sister disappeared, and I was run out of town."

"What happened?" Erza wondered.

"Some dark wizards attacked the village and killed my foster father," Melchior said unconsciously clenching his fist.

"What happened to your sister?" Lexi wondered.

"We were out playing one night, we snuck out when father wasn't looking," he smiled wistfully. "And she disappeared in the shadow of the moon."

No one noticed that Lisanna and Mira had been listening at the mention of the demon girl.

"I wish I knew who took my sister," Melchior said wistfully. "She was my other half."

"Why did they run you out?" Natsu asked.

"It was either run or die," Melchior shrugged. "I knew I had to survive and find Ayla."

"How long were you alone?" Mira suddenly spoke up. He glanced back in slight surprise.

"I was eleven," he said softly. "I actually hoped to find that girl from back then, the demon-" his eyes widened at the same time Mira's did.

"That's it!" Lexi stated suddenly. "It was Mira!"

"What?" Everyone stared in shock that the two were connected.

"That's right!" Lisanna chirped. "There was a little boy around my age, when we left...I used to play with him and his sister some days when we went to the next town for some supplies."

"Wow, I guess you never know who knows who," Gray chuckled.

"Like you and Lexi," Lucy said with a smile. "You used to play all the time."

"Yeah, well I tried," Lexi laughed. "But my brother would always chase me off, Lumenia was the stubborn one. You know she used to have a crush on you, Gray."

"Really?" She nodded her hands in front of her, fingers laced together. "Wow." He shrugged.

"What is your sister like?" Erza asked.

"Well," Lexi sighed. "She has always been pretty mean to me, because she was jealous for some reason. I never did anything to her."

"You said the other day, you haven't seen her in eight years..." Gray left the sentence open ended.

"She ran away, the day dad disappeared," Lexi said with a sad look, her eyebrows scrunched. For some reason Gray felt the urge to smooth her forehead. "They found him two days later, washed up in the nearby river."

"Did she-?" Lucy held a hand over her mouth.

"We don't know," Lexi shrugged. "It was after Jackson had been gone for a year. She kinda started going crazy."

"If she did do it, why?" Erza wondered.

"Dad wasn't the best father," Lexi said her voice had an edge to it. "He was abusive, for some reason he targeted Lumenia, a lot. He never touched me. But that doesn't mean he deserved to die."

"Do you hate him?" Lucy asked her voice wistful.

"I probably should," Lexi's shoulders sagged. "But for some reason I can't."

"I know the feeling," Lucy said sympathetically.

"I guess we're all messed up, in our own ways." Natsu said with a cheesy smile. "But maybe that's what makes us so close."

"Very well said, Natsu." Erza nodded a smile on her face. "It's getting late, I think I'm going to head home."

"Wow, I guess time really does fly." Lucy laughed as she and Lexi stood.

Melchior felt odd, as he watched Mira and Lisanna walk away. It was strange to think he'd been so near to her when she was young.

_'No one has seen Mira so...happy.' T_hose words rang through his head. He shook it and made his way to one of them rooms in the guild, he was staying in it until he found his own place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Fairy Tail, just my characters and storyline**

**Chapter 5: Unexpected**

_Gray sat against the wall, his breathing was labored and he could tell he was beat up pretty good. There was a thump next to him as Lexi dropped next to him._

_"I think we're in over our heads," she gasped trying to catch her breath. "I haven't seen Natsu or Lucy in awhile..."_

_"Are you all right?" Gray asked worriedly looking her over._

_She gave him a look. "I'll be fine, but it doesn't look good," her face suddenly lit up like she had a plan. "I know what we have to do!" She smiled like she'd won the lottery. "You might want to step back."_

_She walked up to the giant monster they'd been battling. Multiple magic circles of different colors appeared._

_"Wait, what are you-"_

_"Chaotic Storm!" She yelled unleashing every element she had control over._

_Gray watched in horror as she swayed dangerously, he felt like he was glued to his spot. The thud she made sounded like a cannon in his ears._

_When he could move he rushed to her side, he pulled her into his arms. She looked up at him and gave a tired smile. "I did it." Her voice was so weak he wanted to cry right then_

_"Just hang on, I'll get Wen-" she shook her head, and he felt his heart drop._

_"She won't make it in time," Lexi said giving him a radiant smile. "I know I over did it. But it was worth it, because I saved you."_

_"You didn't have to," he said feeling the pinpricks in his eyes. "We could have done it together."_

_"It's ok," she placed a hand to his cheek, he held it in place. She started to fade suddenly, and he was reminded horribly of Ur after she'd used Iced Shell._

_"No wait! Don't leave me!" He held tighter, until in a burst of sparks she disappeared. "Lexi!" An evil laughter filled the air at his sorrowful cry._

xX Xx

Gray sat up in his bed, covered in sweat and he knew he was crying. He couldn't figure out why he dreamt that, _'I'll have to talk to Lucy, see if she knows what to make of it.'_

About fifteen minutes later he found himself at the blondes apartment building. It was still pretty early in the morning, and he knew he'd hear it for waking her this early.

As he walked up to her door he couldn't help glancing at Lexi's door. How could one girl be so magnetic?

He shook his head and knocked on Lucy's door, loud enough to wake her but not the girl across the hall.

He heard some stomping steps before the door flew open. "Natsu at least-oh it's Gray," her tired eyes opened wide. "Is something wrong?" She must have noticed his expression.

"Can I come in?" He asked she nodded letting him passed her.

"Gray you look like someone just died," Lucy sat on her bed and he joined her.

"Well I had this terrible nightmare this morning," he clasped his hands together to stop them from shaking. "It was about Lexi, she did this powerful spell...and she died in my arms." Lucy gave him a sympathetic look. "What if it happens for real?"

"Gray you can't think like that, Lexi's a strong girl she can handle herself," Lucy said.

The pain on his face was real. "I can't...she disappeared like Ur...I can't lose anyone else I care about. And that dream it was so real, it felt like I'd actually lost her." He ran a hand roughly through his hair, desperately trying to hold the tears back. "I don't think I could handle it."

"Gray," Lucy's heart clenched at the sight of one of her best friends in so much pain. "It wasn't real." She laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You can tell my brain that, but my heart tells a different story," something clicked inside Lucy then. Her eyes widened and her cheeks dusted pink.

"You're in love with her," she said breathless.

Gray's head shot up in shock. "What?" He shook his head, if that dream could really happen, because of him. "I can't, I'll just get her killed." He stood abruptly and headed towards the door.

"Gray wait-" he was already out the door.

xX Xx

It's been a few weeks since Lexi and Melchior had joined Fairy Tail. Lexi had been accepted into team Natsu. While Melchior became part of the Strauss' team, much to everyone's surprise.

Lexi had gotten her own place, across from Lucy's in the same building.

Lexi woke to the suns rays spilling into her room. She looked to the side table next to her bed, it had a framed picture on it. Someone had snapped it last week while Team Natsu and the Takeover team were having a good time. They all looked so happy, it made her smile even now.

After her morning shower and some breakfast she decided to see if Lucy was up and ready to head to the guild. She was so thankful for Lucy, the blonde had helped her shop for a whole new wardrobe.

She raised her fist to knock when she heard Lucy talking to someone, and she was shocked to hear Gray.

"-she died in my arms," he said sounding so confused and scared. Lexi felt bad eavesdropping so she stepped away, but not before he spoke again. "What if it happens for real?"

"Gray you can't think like that, Lexi's strong she can handle-" she darted back into her apartment.

She felt her heart beating, what could that conversation mean there was no way to know.

She took a deep breath and decided it was ok to go and see now. She opened the door, but wasn't paying enough attention as she collided with a solid form.

She hit the floor something heavy landing on top of her, she gasped. When she opened her eyes she was staring into Gray's dark eyes, and he looked stunned. She could feel his breath fanning over her lips.

Neither moved for what felt like an eternity. "Gray..." Her voice was so soft he almost missed it, but it sent a shiver down his spine.

"Didn't know you had the nerve to put the moves on an innocent girl," Gray shot to his feet, face redder than Erza's hair. He rushed passed the dragon slayer, who laughed.

Lexi sat up on her elbows, unable to breathe correctly as her heart sped so fast she thought it was gonna run away. Suddenly there was a hand in her face.

"Don't mind princess," she took Natsu's offered hand. "He's always dramatic, and a bit of a perv." He giggled as he pulled her up.

The door across the hall opened up. "Oh hey Natsu, Lexi are you alright you're pretty red."

"Gray took advantage of her," Natsu snickered.

"They looove each other," Happy chimed in with his own snigger.

Lucy looked confused and Lexi turned redder.

"I-I'll meet you at the guild," Lexi hurried away.

"Now look what you did," Lucy chastised the now loudly giggling Natsu.

When Lexi got outside she collapsed against the wall._ 'What is happening?'_ She pressed a hand to her chest, trying to calm her racing heart.

xX Xx

Melchior sat at a table in the guild, the dream he'd had left him confused. It wasn't bad, but strange.

"Good morning," Mira greeted with a smile as she put his breakfast down on the table for him.

"Good morning Mira," he smiled back putting his dream to the back of his mind. It was hard to feel down in her presence. Just then another familiar presence entered the guild. He turned just in time to see Lexi sit down next to him. "Something wrong?"

"Oh my, you look like you've run a marathon," Mira said softly. "I'll go get you some water."

Lexi tried to get her breathing under control enough to speak. "I...Gray...oh my god!"

"What, you aren't making any sense," he quirked an eyebrow at his friend.

"Here's your water," Lexi took it with a grateful nod before downing the water.

"This morning...I think Gray almost," she blushed. "I think he almost kissed me."

Melchior was shocked to say the least, he knew Lexi had feelings for the ice make wizard, but this was new.

"There you are," Lucy walked up behind them, making Lexi freeze. "Why'd you take off so suddenly?"

"I almost had a heart attack," Lexi moaned. "Why does the universe think it's funny to mess with me?"

"Well I've heard, two hearts connected will eventually come together," Mira smiled brightly. "They just have to find one another's wavelength."

That statement made Melchior's heart give a weird flop. He couldn't figure out what it was about this sweet girl, that made him so uneasy and at the same time completely at ease.

"Hey Mira," Cana slurred from a few tables over. "I could use another."

"Be there in a second," Mira chirped as she headed to the bar.

"Someone's got the hots for Mirajane," Lucy said slyly. Melchior's face lit up. "Man I am on fire today!"

"I think you're with Natsu too much," Lexi rolled her eyes. "It's always about fire with you two." It was Lucy's turn to blush.

"It is not!" Lexi stuck out her tongue, laughing as Lucy returned the gesture.

Gray walked into the guild, but avoided coming over to them. Melchior couldn't help but notice how he and Lexi avoided each other's gazes.

xX Xx

Juvia's hand tightened on the pillar she stood behind, she was growing tired of the new girl. She was taking all of Gray's attention, he hadn't so much as looked her way since the little hussie arrived at the guild.

She felt pain explode in her chest, she recognized it as jealousy. "Gray is mine, Juvia needs this girl out of the picture." She growled lowly to herself.

She then went to find the side exit to the guild, not able to bear having to see that girl again.

Juvia felt like she was becoming slightly manic because of Lexi. "Oh I don't know what to do, why is fate so cruel," she collapsed. She knew she was far enough away from the guild now.

"Fate is always cruel, especially to those undeserving," a soft spoken voice said. "I can offer you something that could help with your issue."

Juvia noticed a figure hidden in the shadows. She could tell the figure was female by her voice, but she couldn't make out any distinctive features.

"What is it?" Juvia asked apprehensively. After all she is a Fairy Tail wizard, and guild pride mainly trumps everything, but this, was a matter of her heart.

"It is a potion," the girl said. "It will drive a wedge between the two you are affected by."

"How did you know why Juvia was upset?" Juvia asked suspicious.

"I see quite a lot," the girl answered. "But if you take this potion, be warned the results may not give you what you truly desire." A vial of purplish liquid appeared in Juvia's hands. "Use this wisely, and it cannot be used right away."

"What does that mean?" Juvia wondered.

"It means you will know when you're supposed to use it," and the figure vanished.

Juvia stared at the vial, wondering if this would be right for her to use. "I can't let anyone know I have this." She pocketed it and hurried toward Fairy Hills. As she moved along, she couldn't help but wonder,_ 'am I truly worthy to be a Fairy Tail member after this?'_

xX Xx

It was actually quiet in the guild, which was surprising. Maybe it was due to Gray staying as far from the group as possible and Natsu was napping.

Suddenly Erza came walking up to them, her walk stating she had a purpose. She slammed a job flyer down on the table making those at the table jump.

Mira walked up slowly behind the redhead and Gray came over as well, looking less than pleased.

"This had better be good," he grumbled, sitting next to Natsu, the furthest from Lexi.

"You find a good job?" Natsu asked his voice sleepy.

"It's an S-class job," everyone was at attention. "Everyone gathered at this table is to report to the train station in one hour, packed and ready to go."

There was no room for argument as she stalked away, flyer clenched in her hand.

"Well we better go," Gray was the first to move. He was gone quickly.

Lexi sighed as she stood up slowly. "He's avoiding me."

"He's a guy hon," Mira patted her shoulder. "You'll get used to it." Melchior felt there was a deeper meaning to her words, but shrugged it off for now.

"We'd better move, Erza is really strict on time," Lucy sighed as she gave Lexi a push toward the door.

xX Xx

An hour later the seven of them were on the train, in a larger area so they could all sit together.

Natsu was slumped against Lucy, looking green. _'Natsu,'_ She felt so bad for him, but there wasn't anything she could do for him. Happy was sitting in his partners lap, because Natsu seemed a little greener today

"So what's the job?" Mira spoke up.

"We've been hired to test some magical vehicles." Erza explained.

"Wh-What makes it S-class?" Natsu asked trying to force the sick feeling away.

"It is highly experimental," Erza said. "In fact once we get to Oak Town, we are not allowed to see the route to the vehicles."

"What do you mean we aren't allowed to see?" Lexi asked nervously.

"Well from what I can gather, they will hinder our sight until we reach the true destination." Erza said.

"In other words, you don't even know." Gray said flatly.

"I'd watch your tone," Erza growled. Gray tensed up.

"S-Sorry ma'am," he apologized fearfully.

"Do you know the type of vehicle we'll be testing?" Melchior asked.

"No," Erza shook her head. "But I know it will mainly consist of pairings. I have come up with partners. I will partner with Lexi," Lexi paled just the slightest bit. "Lucy, you and Mira will work together, and Natsu and Happy will join you."

"Great," Lucy replied sarcastically.

"It'll be fine," Mira said with a smile.

"That leaves you with Melchior, Gray." Erza stated firmly.

"What ever, as long as I'm not with pukey," Gray stated, staring out the window.

Lexi couldn't help the smidgen of fear that wriggled in her stomach. "Um Erza?"

"Yes?"

"Any, um, particular reason you partnered yourself with me?"

"Because I want to see how you do, since you are new to the guild."

Lexi blanched. "Ok, but Melchior is new too-"

"And I will test him," Erza nodded. "Do not fear, I won't let us crash."

_'Thats not why I'm worried,'_ Lexi thought defeated, she hung her head. "Ok, I trust you."

"Very good." Erza gave her a beaming smile and it put Lexi at ease.

**_'Now arriving at Oak Town station,'_** the automated voice said over the speaker.

As everyone got off the train, Erza lifted Natsu over her shoulder so they didn't forget him.

Standing on the station platform, with all their suitcases and Erza's cart, they were confronted with some men dressed in black.

"Are you from Fairy Tail?" One of them asked.

"Yes," everyone who had a visible guild mark showed them.

"Good," he nodded to his companion.

_"Dream knock,"_ with that everyone collapsed to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**AN: I know it sounds a lot like I'm making Juvia the villain, but she's not doing anything evil she's just extremely jealous. I really hope that everyone is enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Big thanks to my friend TheIrOnFORGE for all your help and support.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Fairy Tail, just my characters and storyline.**

**Chapter 6: Test Flight  
**

"Man that's so much stuff, is she planning on being here for weeks?" One of the guards mumbled. Everyone was regaining consciousness, and sat up.

"What happened?" Lexi asked looking around confused.

"They used sleep magic on us." Erza stated her voice hard. She stood up summoning one of her swords, she was quickly joined by an irritated Natsu and Gray. "What is this job truly for, that you had to knock us out?" She asked in her threatening way.

"Yeah we don't particularly trust people who do that," Natsu said. Happy nodded from next to Natsu.

"W-We had to," the guard who cast the spell said terrified as he noticed Natsu's hand engulfed in flames.

"Wait a second," everyone stopped what they were doing, staring at Lexi. She looked mortified. "Gray? How on earth did you strip while unconscious?"

"Wha-!" He stared down at himself in shock. "Where the hell are my clothes!"

"Wow, you've even mastered the art of stripping in your sleep," Melchior said. He sent an evil sort of smirk at Lexi. "I can't imagine anyone would enjoy that."

Lexi turned pink, turning her head away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

As Gray was running around looking for his clothes, Mira came over to Lexi and nudged her. "Enjoying the show?"

"Wha-no!" She shrieked realizing she had been staring at Gray.

Finally everything had calmed down, and Gray had only been able to find his pants.

"Hello," a new voice said. Everyone turned toward it. It was an average height man, he had black hair and brown eyes. "My name is Hideki Kotobaya, and this is a private operation. Please follow me, my men will bring your belongings to the house."

That's when they noticed the large mansion they were next to. All eight, albeit reluctant for a few, followed Hideki.

"I have been working on a new type of vehicle, as it said on the flyer," he began.

"If it's testing vehicles, what makes it S-class?" Natsu asked irritably.

"They are prototypes, no one knows of my research here," Hideki answered. "As of the private nature of this job, you cannot breathe a word of what I am about to show you."

What they came upon was something they'd only seen maybe once before, but not as small as these were.

"It's kind of like Christina," Erza queried as she took a closer look. "What powers these?"

"You will," Hideki answered. "They contain an SE plug for the one who will be flying. They are two man vehicles, one flies, the other will use the weaponry on board. You will be flying through an obstacle course of sorts."

"Flying?" Natsu turned green just thinking about it.

"No ones ever made two man bombers before," Mira said as she walked around one of the vehicles. "How have you managed it, I've only heard of one and it uses a great deal of magic to keep it airborne."

"The SE plug is what will do the trick," he smiled. "And S-class wizards will be able to keep them in the air no problem."

"How long is the test flight for?" Lucy chimed in, not wanting to spend too much time in the air with Natsu.

"As long as it takes the operator to make it through the course, maybe thirty minutes at the most." Hideki answered, Lucy hung her head.

"Ok," she said defeated.

"We have our teams," Erza stated. "We are ready when you are."

"Well then, by all means," Hideki gestured to the vehicles.

They all separated into their teams. Lucy and Mira were supporting Natsu who looked weak kneed having to go into a vehicle while Happy flew near their heads.

"Did I really have to come?" Natsu whined. Erza shot him a look that shut him up.

xX Xx

Erza sat down in the front of the airship, while Lexi was sat in the back near what looked like a small version of a Jupiter Cannon.

"How am I supposed to operate this?" She wondered out loud.

"Use your magic," Erza said. "From what Hideki described there will probably be targets, and it rotates."

Lexi nodded. "Alright, I'm ready lets go."

Erza made flying this contraption look like the easiest thing in the world.

All three bombers went out at the same time, there were three courses corresponding with the number on the vehicle.

"I can see the first target up ahead," Erza said. Lexi looked out her side, she saw it and put her hands on the lacrima.

She hit the target with some ice, it gave a ding in the hull signaling she hit the target, then right next to the lacrima a number 1 appeared.

"Oh it's got a counter," Lexi said impressed.

xX Xx

"Lucy are you ready?" Mira asked from the controls. "The first target is approaching."

"Natsu come on, we've gotta use the lacrima," Lucy groaned as all his weight was leaning against her. Lucy put her hand on the lacrima and pushed her magic in, unable to really see if she hit anything she sighed, until there was a ding, and a 1 appeared.

"How do you always get into these kind of jobs?" Happy questioned, to which Natsu only groaned. Lucy silently agreed with the blue cat.

She pushed Natsu over a little and stared out her side, she saw how high up they were. "Wow for a first time flyer, you're pretty good at this Mira."

"Thank you," Mira replied happily.

xX Xx

Meanwhile on the last bomber, Gray was the one flying.

"Are you sure you don't want to fly?" Gray asked.

"I'm sure," Melchior replied. "How exactly did you do that, before?"

"What?" Gray asked. "We're coming up on the first target."

"When you stripped in your sleep," Melchior replied with an eye-roll. He shot the target, there was a ding, and 1 appeared above the lacrima.

"I don't know," Gray sighed. "I've done that since I was about eight, when I trained with my master Ur."

"Do you just not notice?" Melchior wondered. "I mean I'm sure there's someone who will appreciate the habit."

"Right," Gray scoffed. "No one likes it when I do it."

"I wouldn't say no one," Melchior replied teasingly.

"Target two," Gray said. It was quiet for a bit, as Melchior shot down more targets. "I wonder how Lexi's doing, being partnered with Erza."

"Erza is a strong wizard," Melchior stated. "I'm sure she will be completely unharmed." He had completely missed Gray's tone.

"Oh I know she'll be safe, for the most part." Gray sighed. "But Erza tends to go overboard with everything she does."

"Well we'll find out when we get back," Melchior shrugged. "I wonder how those with Natsu are faring."

"Well Lucy is probably throwing a bit of a fit," Gray chuckled. "But I know deep down, she really doesn't mind his motion sickness. In fact I think sometimes, she's the only reason he does stuff like this."

"I've noticed how closely bonded their souls are," Melchior said in an offhand manner. "Are they, together?"

"Not that I know of." Gray replied.

Then out of the blue, "has Mira ever...is she involved?"

"Mira?" Gray asked confused. "No she's not involved with anyone. She's too busy taking care of her siblings to date, although I know the whole guild wants her."

"Oh," Melchior nodded, forgetting Gray couldn't see him. "Has she ever had-"

"Once," Gray said darkly. "And we don't really talk about it much. He hurt her, and he payed dearly."

xX Xx

Everyone was back at the take off point, some looked a little worse for wear, namely Natsu and Lexi.

"See I told you!" Erza whooped. "We beat everyone here."

"Well who could keep up with such an inhuman pace," Mira sighed. She couldn't help the sting of coming in second to her once rival. "Oh, Gray your pants."

"Aw come on!" Gray shouted looking around for them.

"How did you all do?" Hideki came up to them. There was a chorus of great's. "Did they handle well?"

"As well as could be expected," Erza nodded.

"Well I have the reward back at the house-"

There was suddenly a loud commotion from the direction of the house. There was a lot of yelling and a slight rumbling.

"Something is wrong," Melchior said immediately on guard.

Everyone got ready for the oncoming attack, when a group of masked men came barreling passed them, and they took off with two of the bombers.

"Wait-come back!" Hideki shouted. "Those were a lot of money to build," he looked at the Fairy Tail members. "Could you please get them back, I will double the reward."

"Of course," Erza agreed, motioning everyone into the last bomber.

Erza took her place in the cockpit, while everyone gathered inside the hull.

"I will need at least two of you on the lacrima," Erza said.

Gray walked over to the lacrima. Lexi decided to use this moment to her advantage, since her powers complimented his the most.

"I'll help," she stood next to him. He nodded at her, but ultimately didn't say anything which irritated her some.

"Oh there's another lacrima in this one." Mira stated in surprise. "Melchior you can help me with this one."

"Right."

Soon they were within range of the other two bombers.

"We can't let them get away," Erza said from the front. "But don't wreck them."

"Easier said than done," Gray grumbled.

Soon they were in an intense air battle, magic was shooting everywhere. Suddenly the whole ship rocked and Natsu groaned loudly.

"We've been hit, I can't keep it in the air any longer." Erza said her voice strained. "I'm landing."

Lexi noticed the smoke on her side. "I don't think we have enough time to land!"

"We gotta jump!" Gray yelled.

"Open gate of the golden ram; Aries!" Lucy shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Melchior couldn't help but be amazed at Lucy's magic since it was the first time he'd seen it in action.

Gray had unconsciously grabbed Lexi when he jumped. Everyone landed on what felt like the softest pillow in the world.

Once everyone was safely on the ground, a little shaken up they noticed two of the bombers were on the ground one was smoking, the other completely on fire.

"Well we didn't completely fail," Erza sighed. "Natsu, Lexi could you please put out the flames?" The two nodded and went to put them out. "Ok, we're going to have to drag the remains back, and let Hideki know one was stolen."

Everyone groaned but agreed. Melchior noticed a strange presence close by, but knew there was no time to go after it.

xX Xx

"So two of them are down, and one is gone," Hideki stated thoughtfully. "At least all is not lost." He gave them a small smile. "Thank you for all you've done so far, you can claim your reward and head out."

xX Xx

Everyone woke up back at the station. There was a thick air of disappointment around the group.

"I don't understand how they got passed us," Lucy sighed. "I mean especially with all of us."

"Let's not talk about it anymore," Gray groaned. "It's depressing."

Suddenly to everyone's surprise, Mira gave a happy shout. "Oh! I almost forgot, I talked to master before we left and I got tickets to Akane Resort!"

"What's that?" Melchior asked as everyone got excited.

"It's this amazing place, it's next to the beach and it has next to everything in it!" Lexi said feeling happy. "I am definitely hitting the baths first." The other girls chimed their agreements.

"Sounds fun," Melchior replied with a shrug, thinking it might be nice to spend some time with a certain take-over wizard.

* * *

**AN: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! If you really liked it give it a review, a fave or a follow. I'll see you in the next chapter, BYE-BYE! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Relax**

The whole group stood in the lobby of the hotel they were staying at, waiting for Mira to return with the room keys.

"Ok, I've got two rooms," Mira said smiling. "Boys your in room 1162, while we're in 1175."

"Well I'm gonna go catch a few z's," Gray said with a yawn.

"I need to rest off this spinning," Natsu said still a little green from the train and air rides. Melchior followed them silently.

"I don't know about you three," Lexi stretched her stiff muscles. "But I am making full use of the hotel spa."

"I could use some relaxing," Lucy agreed. Mira and Erza shared a look, before shrugging and following the now giggling girls.

xX Xx

"This is just what I needed," Lexi sank into the bath. It was comfortably silent as the girls soaked in the warm water.

"So," Mira began with a devilish smile. "It might be about time to talk boys."

The other three froze, eyes slightly wide. "Boys?" Erza flushed a pretty pink.

"Yep," Mira smiled, looking more innocent than she was. "I noticed you really," she smirked at Lexi, "liked that little show of Gray's."

"I-I did not," Lexi turned away red in the face.

"Well it's hard not to look, when he does it all the time," Lucy came to Lexi's rescue.

"All right be honest, do you like him?" Erza wondered earnestly. Lexi felt like she was stuffed into a small space, and she felt hot.

Lucy saw the discomfort on Lexi's face, "you've never been honest to us, what about Jellal?"

"Wh-What ever are you talking about?" Erza asked her face turning darker.

"Well do you like him?" Mira asked with a raised brow.

"Well...I mean...is this necessary?" Erza asked dipping down in the water.

"Ok," Mira smiled clapping her hands. "I've got a slightly different topic," she once again turned to Lexi. "You're new, so have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Have any of you?" Lexi asked uncomfortable with being questioned like this.

"I have," Mira sighed. "But he isn't really worth remembering."

"I haven't," Lucy smiled thinly. "But it's fine, I'm still waiting for mr. Right."

"And would that someone happen to be a fire breathing pinkette?" Mira sniggered.

"Hey now," Lucy said sternly, her face pink. "What about you making eyes at Melchior when he's not looking?"

"I do not-"

Lexi and Erza shook their heads at the girl.

"Everyone sees it but him," Erza sighed.

Mira then looked back to Lexi. "Why do you keep avoiding the questions when they're directed at you."

"I'm just not used to anyone caring enough to take an interest in me." Lexi said staring down at her fingers. "I know my sister and brother don't like me."

"Why wouldn't they like you?" Lucy asked sitting closer to Lexi.

"I killed our mother," Lexi replied. "And I guess I just want Gray to notice me...because no one notices me...and I've liked him for awhile, even though it's been so long."

"What do you mean you killed her?" Erza asked softly.

"Well I was born with these elements in me, the energy was too much for her body to handle," Lexi had tears welling in her eyes. "Lumenia...she told me I ripped her apart...I honestly don't know what to think, really."

Mira had a hand covering her mouth, Lucy had tears in her eyes as well. Erza moved next to the girls, and pulled Lexi to her in a warm hug. "It's ok, you have a new family now, one that cares for you more than you know."

Mira and Lucy moved in as well, affirming Erza's claim as they joined the hug. Lexi couldn't help it as the tears broke free and spilled down her cheeks, all the while a bright smile lit her face.

"You guys," she sniffled.

"All right, I'm all for emotional support but this is getting kind of awkward," Lucy said teasingly. This got all of them laughing.

xX Xx

Gray lay on his back staring at the ceiling, a scowl on his face. He'd been unable to really relax, what with Natsu snoring up a storm, coupled with the strange dreams he had every time he closed his eyes.

He sat up then, with a frustrated growl. "God he can't even sleep quietly!"

"Should we wake him?" Melchior spoke up. Gray looked over at him.

"Good luck with that," Happy shook his head. "I'm going to head out ahead of you, gonna find the perfect gift for Carla." He flew out the open window.

"He's been here before?" Melchior wondered.

"We were all here," Gray said nostalgically. "It only feels like months ago, but in reality it's been seven years. So much has changed since we were trapped there."

"Is that the reason you avoid Lex-" there was a knock at the door interrupting his question. Gray stood and went to answer it.

On the other side of the door was the girls, all smiling and dressed casually.

"Wake the dragon," Lucy smirked. "We're heading to the amusement park."

"You sure that's the best place for flame brain?" Gray laughed as he kicked Natsu off the bed.

"What the hell?" Natsu jumped up, looking around blearily.

"Come on pyro, we're heading out." Gray smiled like nothing happened, walking out ahead of the other two.

"You better leave," Natsu growled out.

Lucy linked her arm with his, as he attempted to storm after Gray. "Not so fast."

"What is it?"

"Well, we can't very well go to an amusement park with you as you are," she smiled. He only gave her a confused look.

"I have a spell a little stronger than Wendy's Troia spell," Lexi said holding her hands out to Natsu. "_Motus sanitas_." There was a white glow.

"I don't feel any different," he said looking over himself.

"You won't until you go on a ride," Erza sighed with a good natured smile.

"Well what are we waiting for," Natsu fist pumped as he dragged Lucy down the hall.

Mira inconspicuously took Melchior's arm and lead him down the hall, the young man blushing at the gesture.

xX Xx

They met up with Gray outside the hotel.

"What took you all so long?" He wondered.

"Had to make sure Natsu didn't puke his guts up, didn't we?" Lexi gave him a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. It sent a pang through him, knowing he was the reason.

"What are we going on first?" Lucy wondered.

"Roller coaster!" Natsu cheered. Everyone agreed, but Melchior was a little hesitant.

"Ok partner up," Erza commanded. When no one moved she sighed. "Fine, Natsu and Lucy one, Lexi and Gray two, and Melchior and Mira three."

"What about you?" Lexi wondered, feeling awkward having been paired with Gray who didn't want to be near her.

"Don't worry," Erza smiled at her. "I'm sure I'll have someone in my car."

Once they all made it to the roller coaster, Melchior felt like he was going to melt at the prospect of this ride.

"Is something wrong?" Mira asked softly so the others wouldn't hear.

"I don't much care for these kind of things," Melchior gulped as he watched the fast pace of the ride.

"Don't worry," she smiled serenely at him. "I'll keep you safe."

Soon they were all on the ride, Melchior shook as he took a tight hold on the lap bar. Mira placed a comforting hand on his white knuckled grip.

Lexi sat to the far side of the car, giving Gray enough space so they weren't touching. Once the cars started moving slowly up the hill she gulped, this was actually her first time on one of these. She felt like her heart might explode with the anticipation of the slow pace.

There was a loud roar as the coaster descended the hill, some in fear, some in excitement.

Going around a corner, the momentum sent Lexi straight into Gray. She tensed up as she noticed, but couldn't move. She hadn't felt so awkward in her whole life. She chanced a glance at him, and noticed he wouldn't even look at her.

Once the ride was over she hurried from the platform, much to everyone's surprise. Melchior on the other hand stumbled along with Mira supporting him.

"I think maybe that was too big a start," she said with a wary smile. "I think I'm going to take him back to the hotel to rest."

"Good idea," Erza nodded. "I think we'll all probably do some more here, then I think we should meet at the beach."

"Agreed!" Lucy cheered. "Let's go play some games Natsu."

Gray stayed silent, he nodded in agreement. He decided to go after Lexi.

He walked away from the others in the direction he'd seen her go. He knew he had to fix this, even though his dreams made him nervous to be around her.

He suddenly heard a sniffle, and glanced around looking for the source. He saw some white hair whip around a corner and followed it.

He came upon a figure hunched over on a bench. "Stupid." He heard her say. He walked closer knowing it was Lexi.

"Hey," he reached out slowly, she flinched when he touched her shoulder. "Lexi-" she slapped his hand away.

"Don't," she said her voice sounding so hurt, it pulled at his heart strings. "I don't know what you're trying to accomplish, but you don't need to worry about me."

"Wait I-" she shook her head, she was holding herself now. She stood up and went to move around him, when he suddenly pulled her into his chest.

Her eyes were wide as her face met his cool skin. "What are you-"

"I can't lose you," he said softly, tears welled up in her eyes. "But I can't push you away anymore..."

"Gray I-"

"Hey what are you guys doing?" They sprung apart as if they were burned.

"Natsu?" Lexi blushed profusely.

Gray suddenly took her hand and pulled her away. When they came upon a storage unit, he pulled her inside.

"What-?" There was a click that made them both freeze.

"What the-" Gray grabbed the door knob, it was locked. "Who the hell makes a door that locks from the outside?!"

They heard a familiar laugh on the other side of the door.

"Idiot!" Natsu's voice came through the door. "Stay in there and make up!"

Lexi felt like her legs could no longer hold her weight, she collapsed on a bucket. She stared up at Gray with her sad eyes. "What's going on?"

"Going on?" He repeated.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" She asked. "We've been getting closer, then you start running away like I have the plague or something."

Gray didn't know how to answer her without sounding like a lunatic. "I-I just...these dreams..."

"Dreams?" She was confused. "You're avoiding me because of your dreams?"

"Yes...no...I just," Gray hit the door, facing away from her. "I don't want to lose another person that's important to me...and my dreams lately have been showing me just that."

"Gray," she stood and moved over to him, she hesitated to touch him. Then she gave in and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "You can't lose me by the way." Her voice came out muffled as she pressed her face into his back. "I'm much too stubborn." She smiled as she felt his hands touch hers.

Then suddenly he turned in her grip, and once again pulled her close. "Stubborn or not, you're not immortal." He had buried his face in her hair. "I just...don't want to be alone."

She pulled back to stare into his dark eyes. "You're not, just let me-" she noticed he'd started to lean in, and her heart went into spasms.

Suddenly the door knob twisted, there was laughter. A familiar giggle pierced the moment and they pulled apart.

"Oh," the laughing stopped and two red faces could be seen.

"E-Erza," Lexi said eyes wide. She was holding a blue haired man's hand.

"I-I'm gonna go," Gray gave Lexi a strange look before he disappeared.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know this place was occupied," the man stated apologetically.

"It's fine," Lexi gave a small smile. "I should go too, gotta meet at the beach soon." She moved passed them quickly.

"Lexi I-" she was gone too fast for Erza to say anything. "I'm sorry Jellal, I should go."

"I'll see you around?" He sounded hopeful, which made her blush slightly.

"Yeah," she quickly pecked his cheek before running off.

xX Xx

"Ok, you change into your swimwear," Mira placed Melchior on his bed. "I'll be in my room getting ready." He nodded as she moved back to the door.

He was changed pretty quickly, when the door opened to reveal Gray.

"Oh yeah, the beach," he sighed as he made his way to his bag.

Melchior was feeling better now that he had had time to rest a bit. Once Gray disappeared into the bathroom he left and headed down to the girls room.

He knocked lightly. "It's unlocked." He pushed the door open, only to stop short. His breathing increased and his heart stuttered. In front of him, Mira was still putting her swimsuit top on.

"Hey," she said not turning around. "Could you give me a hand, these ties can be stubborn." He gulped as he moved forward not in control of his movements. Their fingers brushed as he took the top ties and carefully tied them. After he finished his fingers, of their own accord, ran lightly over her shoulders and down her arms where he met her dainty fingers.

Mira had stiffened slightly as she felt his hands move down, she took a shuddering breath as she turned around. Their faces were within inches of each other. She could feel his warm breath fanning over her face.

It was as if a magnetic force had taken over, they both slowly began to lean in. The door flew open. "Mira I-!" Lucy stopped mid sentence. "Oh..."

As her senses returned she pushed Melchior away, turning away quickly missing the slightly hurt look on his face.

He turned swiftly and left without a word, brushing past Lucy who stared after him with concern.

"Mira-"

"I'm fine," the older girl said shakily. "I'll meet you guys at the beach." She grabbed her bag and hurried passed the blonde.

Soon enough the other girls came in, finding Lucy confused.

xX Xx

Everyone had assembled on the beach, some with dark auras. Erza couldn't take it anymore, she picked up Lexi and Lucy with ease and ran to the water tossing them in.

Both girls squealed as they hit the water. Lucy popped up. "Erza what was that for?"

"I can't stand the mopey faces!" She laughed as Lexi came up sputtering. "We're here to relax, have fun!" The redhead then took a running leap and splashed in herself.

She noticed that Lexi seemed to drift away from everyone else, an aura of sadness around her. Erza knew she had to help some way.

"Hey," she touched Lexi's shoulder. "Is everything ok?" She thought back to the shed earlier, and how Gray had left so quickly.

"No it's not," Lexi said softly. "I can't change it...and I'm not sure I want to continue trying."

"Lexi I-"

Lexi turned and gave Erza the best fake smile she could muster. "Never mind, let's just try and have fun." She went back over by Lucy.

Erza felt her heart ache at the sadness she could feel emanating from everyone. Soon enough everyone was smiling and having a good time, or at least faking it.

Melchior sat on his beach towel, not really feeling up to swimming. There was a rustle next to him as a towel appeared. "Mind if I sit with you?" He stared up at Mira, who gave him a smile.

"No, I don't mind," he said feeling staticky as she sat so close.

She then laid out on her stomach, intending to tan a bit. He gulped as he tried to keep his urges under control. He laid down on his back and closed his eyes. For the first time since he was little, he felt at peace. He couldn't explain why, but he knew it was because of the girl laying next to him.

He didn't realize it, in his peaceful state, but he suddenly started to glow a light sheen of gold encasing him, and then he began to levitate just slightly.

Mira felt the warmth next to her and turned to see what caused it. What she saw made her heart drop into her stomach. For reasons she didn't fully understand, she reached out and grabbed him. She could feel the tears in her eyes. He was startled into awareness at her touch.

"Mira-"

"Please don't leave me too," she whimpered, tears spilling over.

"I-I-" at the sight of her tears, he could feel the sting of his own tears. She gasped suddenly, as if she'd come to her senses.

"I have to go!" She got up swiftly and ran from the beach, leaving all her things behind.

"Mira wait!" He called strained, his hand raised as if to stop her. He couldn't figure out what had happened, and the stabbing in his chest made it difficult to breathe. He glanced at the water to see his friends enjoying themselves. All except Lexi, she gave him a sad look, like she understood his pain. It was too much for him, so he gathered his things and left as well.

Lexi watched her friend leave, so disheartened. She could feel his pain, because it was also her own._ 'Maybe coming here wasn't the best idea.'_

xX Xx

Natsu watched as everyone went through the motions of having fun, he noticed it the moment they all got to the beach. Everyone assumes that he is dense, but he is much more observant than they think.

A sudden splash to his face brought him back to reality, followed by Lucy's raucous laugh. "You should see your face."

"What's wrong with it?" He asked feeling his face.

"You look so serious," Lucy moved through the water until she was in front of him. To his surprise she lifted her hand from the water, and smoothed her fingers across his brow. "There, that's better, I like it when you're not serious." She gave him a bright smile. He could tell from her smile she felt it too, the weirdness that had permeated the group.

He could hear his heart in his ears in that moment, and he was sure that his face was flushed. He opened his mouth to speak when her eyes flew wide and she jumped back. He was confused for a second until he was roughly pushed under the water.

"Gray what the hell!" Natsu yelled as he came back up for air. Gray was holding his sides in laughter, the girls all rolled their eyes knowing what was coming next.

"Let's go," Lucy looped arms with Lexi and the two walked out of the water. "After all, children need to play."

xX Xx

**AN: I know this isn't one of my more popular stories, but I like writing this story. I hope whomever reads this story likes it and decides to give it a fave, a follow or a review which ever strikes your fancy ;) I'll see you in the next chapter. Buh-bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: If Only It Didn't Hurt So Much**

Erza sat against the wall, the other girls were out. Mira had her back to the rest of them. Lucy and Lexi had been talking, and were now slumped against each other.

This time at the resort had been meant for relaxation, but it seemed to have the opposite effect. Now it seemed like certain members of the group could no longer be near each other. Lucy had a faint smile on her face, she sighed and a name slipped out.

"Natsu..."

Lexi on the other hand looked troubled as she slept, her face twitching. "Don't leave me behind again..."

Erza sighed, she could feel the tendrils of sleep wrapping around her consciousness. She hoped everyone would work out their issues, and that she got the chance to see Jellal one more time before they left.

xX Xx

Most of the faces gathered on the platform, for the train heading back to Magnolia, were melancholy. Lucy stood off to the side, as if she were guarding the girl she had her arm wrapped around, if you didn't know better you'd think them sisters.

Mira stood at the back of the group, as if holding herself together._ 'He probably thinks I'm a loon now.'_ She glanced wistfully at Melchior's back.

He was talking with Natsu and Happy, smiling. "Man once we get back to the guild, we should have a fight."

"A fight?" Melchior asked.

"Yeah," Natsu said flexing his bicep. "I need to see how strong ya are."

"If you insist," Melchior shrugged, a smirk playing at his lips. "But be warned, I'm not exactly good at holding back."

"All right, sounds like a challenge!" Natsu cheered.

"Erza!" Every head swung in the direction of the voice.

"Jellal?"

"I'm glad I caught you before you left," he said with a grin. "There's something I have to tell you." She nodded. "Well Meldy has sensed an ominous presence lurking around your guild, ever since these two came into the picture," he nodded to Lexi and Melchior. "It's best to keep an eye on things."

"We will, thank you." She gave him a smile, which everyone noticed. Jellal gave a wave as he turned to leave. "See you later." And he was gone.

"Aw how sweet," Lucy cooed. "Your boyfriend came to see you off."

"What was that?" Erza gave off a strong killing intent.

"Nothing ma'am," Lucy shrunk back frightened. Lexi giggled lightly at her friends antics. She couldn't help glancing toward Gray, who was staring down the tracks.

xX Xx

"Man Lexi, that spell you cast saved my butt!" Natsu stretched as he got off the train.

"Is it limited like Troia?" Happy asked curiously.

"Not that I know of," Lexi shrugged. "But anytime you need it, just let me know." Natsu gave her a high five. "Well I should get home, gotta unpack."

"I'm coming too," Lucy said wearily. "A non motion sick Natsu is too much to handle," she shot a teasing smile at Natsu who replied with his tongue out.

Mira had disappeared without a word the moment it was safe to disembark the train. Melchior headed to the guild in hopes of maybe talking to one of her siblings about what happened on the beach.

xX Xx

Over the next week, Lexi watched as the closeness of her group of friends became tense. Gray had begun avoiding her once again, and she felt her heart grow heavier as the days passed.

Lucy slid into the seat next to her, she seemed to be spared the darkness hanging over Team Natsu. "Hey, how you doing?"

"Why? Am I that obvious?" Lexi sighed, resting her chin in her palm.

"Yeah, if you were Juvia it would be raining," Lucy said gently. "Do you want to get out of here and go do something? We have down time, there aren't many jobs and I don't have to pay rent until next month."

"What did you have in mind?" Lexi asked perking up slightly.

"Well there's this club, it's supposed to be really fun," Lucy wiggled her eyebrows. "Maybe you can get your mind off the stripper." Lexi giggled slightly as she thought about it.

"Yeah, you know what, I deserve to do something for me!" She clenched a fist, a determined look on her face. "I'm tired of worrying whether or not he'll talk to me. Let's go!"

"All right, let's go get ready. Pick out an outfit and grab your makeup, we'll get ready at my place. I'll ask a couple of the other girls too."

"I'll go on ahead, I've got to pick my outfit." Lexi stood and hurried from the guild. Unknown to her, Gray had followed her since the moment that Lucy brought up the club.

"Stare any harder and she'll freeze." He glared over at the dragon slayer. "What it's not my fault you're just a coward."

"I'm no coward," Gray ground out, the air cooling around them.

"Then man up," Natsu shook his head. "I'm out of here."

"What do you know anyway!" Gray growled. Natsu stopped for a second, tensed up, but kept moving.

xX Xx

Lexi sat on Lucy's bed as the other girls giggled and talked. Among them were, Erza, Levy, Lucy, Mira, Cana, Bisca, and Lisanna. They were getting ready to head out to the club.

"So where is this club anyway?" Levy asked as she put some earrings in.

It's right here in Magnolia, on the other side of town." Lucy said with a grin. "Jenny told me it was super amazing."

"Well if Jenny said so…" Mira replied teasingly.

"Who's Jenny?"

"Oh that's right, you haven't met any other guilds yet have you?" Lisanna asked sitting next to Lexi, since she was finished already.

"No, which one is Jenny from?"

"Blue Pegasus," Lisanna replied.

"No way, Jenny Realite?" Lexi gasped eyes huge. "She was the biggest model while Mira was gone!" She turned and looked at Mira. "Is she like your rival?"

"In so many words," Mira laughed.

"Who's all gonna be there? From other guilds I mean."

"Well I think Jenny said her and the Tri-men are gonna be there, and maybe a few from Lamia Scale since they're our two closest guilds." Lucy said as she finished with her lip gloss. "All right everyone ready to go?"

Lexi felt a surge of excitement at the thought of making some new friends.

"Lex, just to warn you, the Tri-men come on strong," all the girls sweatdropped at this.

"Well let's go!"

xX Xx

"Are you stalking her now?" Gray sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No, I just wanted to make sure she's ok," Gray replied bluntly. "But maybe you're stalking me?"

"Nah, I always follow Luce, even if she doesn't know it." Natsu chuckled. They were sitting at an out of the way booth, watching the girls as they danced and had fun.

"Why are you bugging me?" Gray asked annoyed.

"Because, I don't need you freaking them out by following them. And I'm not sure I like that you're toying with Lexi like you are." Natsu said, his tone becoming serious. Gray looked at him exasperated. "Don't give me that look, ever since we got back from Akane, you've been a royal dick."

"You don't know what you're even talking about," Gray said his scowl deepening.

"I know more than you think," Natsu rolled his eyes. "Did you know, it was my idea to take Lex out to this club?"

"Why would you do that?" Gray asked.

"Because, since I locked you in that shed, you've both been weird." Natsu shook his head. "I'm sorry for that, but you need to man up. Can't you see how much this is hurting her? If you think I'm so clueless, maybe you should take a look in the mirror." With that Natsu stood up and stalked away from the stunned ice mage.

He glanced over to see Lexi dancing with Lucy, laughing as if she didn't have a care in the world. Then he felt like the world slowed down as Lyon walked over to the girls and offered a hand to Lexi.

She looked to Lucy, before a smile lit her face and she walked away with him. His fist tightened and the table froze and cracked. He walked away from the table after he smashed it.

xX Xx

Lexi was having the time of her life, she was with such great girl friends. She'd even liked the attention of the Tri-men, or as she now knew them as Hibiki, Eve and Ren. They were a lot to handle, but she knew they'd make some great friends. She'd had a starstruck moment when she met Jenny, who loved the new attention.

She was dancing with Lucy, when she heard a throat clear. "My aren't you lovely?" She turned to a handsome white haired young man. "Could I possibly buy you a drink?" He offered her his hand.

Lexi looked at Lucy, who gave her a nod. She smiled as she took his hand. "Sure." She thought she'd felt a huge chill for a second, before she shook her head.

"So what's your name beautiful?" He asked in a suave voice, as they sat at the bar. "I am Lyon Vastia."

"Oh, from Lamia Scale," Lexi smiled. "I'm Lexi Violet."

"Beautiful name, for a beautiful girl." Lyon smirked as she blushed. Their drinks came, but Lexi realized she didn't have ice like she'd asked. "What is it?"

"I asked for ice," she sighed. "It's fine...maybe I should stay away from the stuff." She muttered the last part, not realizing he'd heard.

"Why's that?" He asked closing his fist, before dropping some ice cubes into her drink.

"You're an ice wizard too?" Her red eyes widened, a slight blush taking over her face.

"Well since you're from Fairy Tail, you know Gray?" Lyon asked with a sigh, until he noticed her mood darken at the mention of the other ice wizard.

"Yeah, not like he cares though," she grumbled. "Sorry, I don't mean to dampen the mood." At the reminder of Gray, she had to fight through the sting of tears.

Lyon put a hand over hers, it was cooler than hers, but comforting. "Look, I don't always see eye to eye with Gray, but he'd not a bad guy. He's just a little stupid."

Lexi let out a laugh at that. "Got that right," she shook her head. "You're a great guy…"

"But I'm not Gray," he said with a sad smile. "I get it. But don't let idiot ruin your night, there's still plenty of fun to have. Let's go dance and forget for awhile."

"Sure."

xX Xx

Lexi stumbled into the apartment building, hanging on to Lyon for support. "Tonight was so fun, thank you Lyon." She smiled blearily at him.

"You're a little drunk my dear," Lyon said with a bemused look. "Let's get you inside your apartment. Which one?"

"2B," Lexi smiled as she tripped over her own foot again. "Oops, maybe I over did it."

"Just a tad," Lyon chuckled. They finally reached her door, and she dug for her keys in her little purse.

"Huh, I coulda sworn I put them in here," she dug some more. Lyon gently took the bag from her and dug until he found some keys. "Hey! You found them!" She laughed loudly. "My hero. It's the little silver one."

He unlocked the door for her, and helped her inside. "I think it best you drink some water and get some rest."

"Ok big brother," she giggled at her joke. She looked at him as he turned to leave. "I really did enjoy tonight, it was nice to forget for a bit."

"Anytime you want some company, just give me a shout," he smiled his hand on the door. "Good night Lexi. It was such a pleasure meeting you."

He closed the door as he left. Lexi walked over to her sink in a wobbly manner, filling a glass and taking a huge drink. She looked at her clock and saw it was definitely a good idea to sleep now. She walked over to her bed and fell onto her bed.

She stared at the picture again, before falling asleep.

xX Xx

Lexi laid her head on the tabletop, she was glad it seemed to be a slow day at the guild, because it wasn't so loud and her head didn't have to throb.

"How was your night?" Melchior sat down next to Lexi, offering her a cold glass of water.

"It was really fun," Lexi gratefully accepted the water. "But I think I overdid it."

"Just a bit," Melchior said, glancing across the room at the bar where Mira was laughing with her sister.

"Don't torture yourself," Lexi said softly. "Why not go talk to her?"

"I'm not sure that would be wise," he shook his head. "Every time I get close, she runs away. I don't think she wants to be around me anymore."

"You're ridiculous," Lexi sighed. "There's a connection, everyone sees it."

"She couldn't possibly want someone like me," his tone was sad. "She's to pure and lovely."

"Someone like you," Lexi said thoughtfully. "So you're saying she wouldn't want someone who's kind, loyal, and overall pretty amazing? You're denser than I thought. You should talk to her, see where she's at."

"But I-"

"Don't be afraid to go after what you want," she smiled brightly at him. It was easy giving advice on love, but she knew she couldn't follow it herself.

"You're truly one of a kind," he smiled warmly at her. "And an amazing friend."

"I know," she replied with a slightly cocky pose. "Why don't you just talk to her, it seems like you'd rather be over there anyway."

"I will," he said with a surge of confidence. He stood up, but before he took a step he gave Lexi a hug.

She was surprised but accepted it readily. "Now go!" She laughed. He walked away then.

"So just any guy will do huh?" She froze at Gray's tone. She turned and stared doe-eyed at him. He was glaring.

"What-?"

"First Lyon, now Melchior? I guess I dodged a bullet." He scoffed, she could feel her eyes sting. She stood up angrily.

"How dare you," she seethed. "I was helping a friend."

"And were you helping a friend last night?" He accused. "How about when you invited that idiot to your place?"

"Were you following me?" She asked angrily, her fists clenching. "You have no right-"

"Oh I realized that when you made googly eyes at the guy," he scoffed again. "Maybe you're just after one thing-"

Lexi's hand snapped out and she slapped him clean across his face. "How dare you! I can't believe you would even...you're such an idiot!"

She turned and ran out of the guild, tears flying behind her as she sped away. She passed Lucy and Natsu as they walked in.

"Lexi-!" Lucy turned on her heel and followed the girl out the door.

Natsu stared after the girls, before he turned to see Gray. Lexi's handprint still on his face, which was slightly singed because she'd used her fire magic unconsciously.

"Really dude?!" Natsu stormed over. "What the hell was that?"

"Nothing," Gray shoved passed Natsu. The dragon slayer wasn't having it and grabbed the ice mage by his elbow.

"I told you, I knew you would break her heart." Gray yanked his arm free and walked away.

"She'd rather be with Lyon anyway," Gray ground out as he stalked away.

xX Xx

Lexi fell onto Lucy's bed, since the celestial wizard caught her before she'd made it too far and invited her to her place.

"What happened?" Lucy asked stroking Lexi's head.

"He accused me of…I can't believe...Lyon and I are just friends!" Lexi sniffled pathetically.

"Oh sweetie, he's a guy…a jealous one at that," Lucy shook her head, hoping the dense ice mage would come to his senses. "He didn't mean anything he said. I'm sure of it."

"You didn't see how angry he was," Lexi sighed as she curled up. There was a soft knock on Lucy's door.

"I'll be right back," Lucy said as she walked over to the door. She opened it to reveal Natsu.

"How's she doing?" He asked softly, to not disturb her.

"Well Gray's just the biggest idiot I know, and I know you," she teased. "Currently she's in my bed crying, I don't know how she'll get over this one."

"Gray will realize what he's done," Natsu said with a sigh. "But how long that takes is up to him. Idiot better not wait too long."

"Who knew you were so sensitive," Lucy smiled, her cheeks turning slightly pink. She then realized they were in her sitting room.

"I think she finally fell asleep," Natsu gestured to the bed. Sure enough she was asleep on the bed, curled into a tight ball.

"Want something to drink?" He nodded, she made her way to the kitchen.

He closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of her place. "Your place always smells so nice."

"It doesn't smell special to me," she said with a snort as she brought some lemonade in and handed him a glass. She sat next to him on the couch, leaving some room between them.

"It's soothing," he placed the glass down after taking a drink, and leaning back on the little couch. "Smells like you...like home."

Lucy froze at his words, her heart speeding up. "Natsu..." Her tone had him sitting up and sputtering.

"I-I just mean-" she shook her head, smiling.

"I know what you mean," she replied. "Whenever you're around, I feel safe, like nothing bad can really happen." He was shocked at her words, and he realized what the thrumming of his heart meant.

This girl, no, this woman before him was what grounded him. She was the one he would always go above and beyond to keep safe, to see her smile.

"I love you Luce," he said with a chuckle, unaware of what he'd actually said until his brain caught up. "I-I mean..." She looked at him shell shocked.

"What-"

"I just meant...I mean...I know what I meant," he sighed defeated, when he looked up she had this strange look on her face, he couldn't quite decipher it.

"D-Did you mean that?" She asked sounding breathless, her hand brushing his. Even though he felt scared to death, he nodded. She gave him the most beautiful smile then. "I love you too, idiot."

He couldn't tell you who moved first, but it ended way too quickly. They had pulled away from each other quickly at the sound of a gasp.

"Lex...I-"

"I'm sorry!" Her face turned red and she bolted from the apartment.

"That was pretty tactful!" Lucy pulled her fingers through her hair in a stressful manner. "She's hurting and I kiss someone in front of her."

"Relax Luce," he touched her hand, she calmed quickly at his touch. "She's not mad, just...upset at the circumstances."

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with _my_ Natsu?" He grinned at her use of the pronoun. "What?"

"Nothing," he leaned over and pecked her. "Go check on your friend, I might as well go thaw the ice idiot."

"Ok," she replied in a small voice, her cheeks pink.

* * *

**AN: I know I haven't been keeping up, but I hope everyone who's reading is liking it so far. As always, don't forget to leave a review, a follow or a favorite. See you in the next chapter, buh-BYE!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Matters of the Heart**

Lexi walked around Magnolia aimlessly, she felt pretty empty inside. She wasn't mad at Lucy, but there was a small spark of jealousy that ignited when she saw them kissing.

Soon she found herself on the outskirts of Magnolia, she glanced back at how far she'd come. She was right next to the train station.

She decided then, she would leave, but not forever. She walked to the ticket booth. "Ticket to Hargeon please."

"One way or round trip?"

"One way," she replied. Once she had her ticket she hurried to the appropriate train. She didn't noticed the blue cat soaring over her as she boarded.

xX Xx

Happy flew back to Lucy as fast as he could, a worried look etched on his face. He found her as she walked to the guild.

"Lucy!" He fell into her arms when she turned toward him.

"Happy, did you see her?"

"She's going to Hargeon!" Happy's lower lip quivered slightly. She realized that he too had become quite attached to the elemental wizard."She bought a one way ticket!"

"Did she have bags with her?"

"No," he sniffled.

"Then she isn't running away, she's just gone to cool off."

"In Hargeon?"

"Yeah, she'll be back don't worry." Lucy pet Happy's head. "Are you gonna come with to the guild? I'm pretty sure Natsu is there."

"Yeah," he let her carry him the rest of the way.

When they got to the guild, they found Natsu right away, fighting with Gray. It seemed the two had made up, considering the insults were the normal ones.

"Hey Luce, Happy!" The dragon slayer waved, only to be knocked back by the force of Gray's punch.

"Shouldn't take your eyes off your enemy," Gray taunted with a boisterous laugh.

Lucy was joined by the two idiots, after they stopped bickering. "So did you find her?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, Happy did." Said exceed nodded sadly.

"She went to Hargeon." Natsu was confused.

"Why there?"

"She went to see a friend, I presume." Lucy shrugged.

"Who did?" Gray asked, not realizing he was sitting in his underwear.

Lucy shared a nervous glance with Natsu. "Um...I may have upset Lexi...and I think she went to Hargeon to talk with a friend who would understand what she's going through."

"What did you do?" Her face turned redder than Erza's hair, as she spluttered nonsense. "You act like you had sex in front of her."

"No!" Both her and Natsu shouted, their faces now matching.

"Why would Lexi need to go to Hargeon?" Gray wondered. A sinking feeling appeared in his gut. "She went to see Lyon…" The temperature around the table dropped. He glared daggers at Natsu. "You told me she didn't...I can't believe I listened to you." He shoved away from the table and stormed out of the guild.

"What's his problem?" Erza asked as she came to sit with her team. "And where is Lexi?"

Lucy groaned, knowing she'd messed up her friends chance at happiness.

xX Xx

Lexi sighed heavily as she made her way to the impressive looking guildhall of Lamia Scale. She walked in and found it to be quite nice, there weren't any random brawls to watch out for and it was quite peaceful.

"Hello there!" A young girl with dark pink hair appeared next to Lexi. "Looking to join?"

"Oh no, I belong to Fairy Tail….I'm just looking for someone." Lexi smiled at the girl.

"Oh, well if I know them I could help you find them faster!" She said brightly. "I'm Sherria."

"Lexi," she shook the girl's hand. "I'm looking for Lyon?"

"Oh, he's not here at the moment," Sherria said politely. At the crestfallen look she added, "I could take you to his place."

"If it's not too much trouble."

"None at all," Sherria replied leading her out of the guild. "How do you know Lyon?"

"We met at Rave last night," Lexi said with a small smile, it was almost sad. "I need to talk to him."

The rest of the journey to his apartment was quiet. Sherria knocked.

The door opened moments later, a disheveled Lyon stood in the door. "Sherria I told you...Lexi?"

"Hi, can we talk?" Lexi asked trying to hold back the tears now.

"See ya," Sherria called over her shoulder.

"What brings you to town?" He gestured her in. She sat at the table in his kitchen. "Would you like anything?"

"No I'm fine." She smiled at him. "I can't really talk to anyone else…" Her voice quivered. He sat down next to her and put an arm around her.

"What happened?"

"Well this morning Gray and I had a huge fight...he blatantly accused me of just wanting to sleep around." Her fists clenched the fabric of her skirt. "Then I was with Lucy, I must've fell asleep for a bit and when I woke up I found her kissing Natsu."

Lyon's eyes grew huge at that statement.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy they finally told each other. At the same time I'm so jealous...because she got her idiot." She gave a small laugh.

"He doesn't deserve you," Lyon said sympathetically. "You deserve the world and more. But, I suggest you follow your heart, they're usually right."

"But what if my heart is too broken to listen to?" She asked, her tears finally slipping out. "I'm sorry I didn't come here to cry…"

"It's fine, let it out, I can be your shoulder for now." Lyon smiled good naturedly.

Lexi laughed. "Thanks." She wiped at her eyes. "Do you think it would be a good idea to tell him everything?"

Lyon put on a thoughtful look. "What is that heart of yours telling you."

"I can't hear it," she admitted. "I haven't...since Akane."

Lyon stared into her fire colored eyes. "May I try something, to see if we can get it talking again?" Lexi nodded, taking a gulp. Lyon leaned forward until he was inches from her, now red, face. "What does it say now?"

"Um," she felt it stutter slightly. "I don't-" he pressed his lips to hers briefly, before pulling back and moving to his original position. "It says I should move on...before it breaks completely."

Before he could open his mouth she shook her head.

"Now it's confused...I'm torn," she felt like her heart would explode. "I-I should go." She ran before he got a chance to call her back.

Lyon couldn't pretend he could give her what she truly wanted, but he wanted to give her what she needed right now. So he got up and followed her.

She was really fast, he hadn't anticipated having to chase her all the way to the train station. She was already on the train back to Magnolia when he finally caught her.

He'd had to buy a ticket as well, so he could get on and talk to her.

"Lexi," he sat in the seat next to her. "Please...I'm sorry for earlier...I shouldn't have assumed…"

"It's ok," she replied, avoiding looking at him. "I'm just not sure."

"It's ok to be confused," he replied. "And trust me, it won't hurt that badly if you choose him."

"But how can I choose, I know _your_ feelings...but I don't know his." She clenched her fists again. She looked him in the eyes. "I want to find out what he wants."

Soon they realized that the train was moving, so Lyon decided he had to ride the train to Magnolia.

"Well you know where to find me," he gave her a friendly smile. She took his hand and squeezed it.

She rested her head against his shoulder for the ride back, mentally and emotionally exhausted.

When they got to Magnolia the sun was setting. He lead her off the train, where he was relieved to see her friends.

He handed her over to Lucy, who gave him a grateful smile.

"Remember what I told you, flower."

He turned to leave, before Lexi ran over and stopped him. "Thank you." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. She let herself be lead away by Lucy, glancing over her shoulder to see Lyon watching them leave.

"You scared me to death!" Lucy told her, once they were back at Lexi's place. Said girl was laying on her couch, an arm thrown over her eyes. "Did you get what you needed?"

"No." Lexi stated. "What I got was a whole lot of confusion."

"Hey, it'll work out the way it's supposed to." Lucy smoothed her friends hair. "I'm sorry about before…"

"Don't be, i'm happy for you!" Lexi smiled, looking up at her best friend. "It was just overwhelming to see it, when I was feeling the way I did."

"I totally get it," Lucy replied, she lifted Lexi's legs and sat on the couch with her.

xX Xx

It was a couple days later, when Lexi got a small bouquet delivered from Lyon. She'd laughed, since they were violets.

There was a card, so she opened it. "_**Good luck beautiful violet." **_She smiled lightly as she set the card down and smelled the violets.

There was a knock at her door. She went to answer it, still absentmindedly holding the flowers.

"Hey I was just gonna-" her world froze when she looked up. "Gray-" she gasped, her heart pounding in her ears.

"Nice flowers," he said, his voice was strained. "From Lyon?"

"I-" he held up a hand to stop her.

"Look I get it...I messed up. I'll leave you alone."

He was already out of the complex when her brain caught up, she dropped the flowers and ran leaving the door wide open.

"Gray wait-!" She didn't notice him stop until she ran face first into his back. She hit with too much force and fell down. "Please I-"

"Why should I?" He snapped. "You seemed pretty happy getting them flowers from your boyfriend."

"My boy-what?" She stared up at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about before, those are obviously from Lyon." Gray scoffed.

"God you are so frustrating!" She stood up and thrust a finger into his chest. "Do you even know why I went to see Lyon?" She didn't wait for an answer, "because he actually listens without making stupid assumptions. I mean sure I'm confused...but-"

"Why are you wasting my time? You obviously like him more!" Gray replied harshly, turning to walk away again. He didn't get far when she grabbed his hand to stop him.

She released his hand, afraid he'd snap at her for it. "Wasting your time?" She scoffed, the weeks of hurt that had built up starting to overflow. "If anyone's time was wasted it was mine! Do you know why I'm confused?"

"You're not making sense."

She gave a hysterical laugh. "I'm confused because one second you seem like maybe you actually want to be with me, then you do this!" She pulled at her hair, angry tears beginning to leak from her eyes. "And then there's this really great guy, willing to give me what I want...but I can't because my heart still wants you for some stupid reason!"

"I told you I can't-!"

"Oh right, the dreams," she scoffed, her chest beginning to hurt. "You're such an idiot."

"If you're only here to yell at and insult me I'm-"

"Wait, please," she said tears brimming in her eyes. He looked deep into those fiery colored eyes.

"What." His voice was void of emotion.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm the anger and hurt swelling inside. She stared down at her hands. She fidgeted with her fingers.

"I like-I mean-," she said quietly, to which he scoffed.

"I'm out-"

"Please this isn't easy!" She could feel her heart clenching, it was time to make a decision. "I need you to understand. And please don't interrupt until I finish." She looked at him pleadingly. "Since the moment I came into this guild, I fell for this crazy, amazing person. I fell so hard that it physically hurts me to know, he doesn't feel the same way.

"That day I went to Hargeon, I let Lyon kiss me-"

"You what-!"

"Please I need to get this out. I didn't know it then, but I'm sure now. My heart didn't flutter the way it does when that certain guy so much as looks my way, or touches my hand." She could feel more tears falling the longer she talked.

Lexi felt a weight near her throat and fingered the necklace he'd made for her, her first night here. "I thought maybe...I had a chance since I got this. But I mean obviously it was just a gesture of friendship."

"Why do you say that?" His voice had softened, but she still refused to look at him.

"Because even with everything we've dealt with for the past couple weeks, I've seen you with her."

"Who?" Gray asked, beginning to realize what she was saying.

"Juvia, she looks at you with the same adoration I do. But I could never compete with her, I mean she's so beautiful and strong-"

"She's just a friend, our magic compliments each other that's all." Gray shrugged. "I guess we're both idiots."

"What?" She looked up at him then, surprised. He smirked at her, taking hold of her fidgeting hands. Her heart skipped a beat.

"It should have been obvious, I like you too," his cheeks turned pink with his admission.

"R-Really?" A smile slowly spread on her face. "You're not messing with me, are you?" the nagging fear in the back of her head, clouding the moment.

"Course not, what kind of guy do you think I am?" Gray said pulling her closer, smirking.

"Wh-What are you-"

He put a finger to her lips, his other hand threaded into her hair. "Just relax, it's my turn now." He leaned forward until their foreheads touched. "I think, since I figured out who you are, I fell too. Fell into despair thinking you're too good for me. Fell in love with the way you look at me, the way you smell, the way you feel," his free hand slipped down to her waist, pulling her flush against him. She felt like she was drowning, _but what a way to go! _She thought to herself.

Without another thought, she pushed herself up and kissed him. All their pent up emotions went into the kiss, his fingers dug into the skin exposed by her shirt.

When she pulled back, she couldn't breathe and her heart soared so far above her she'd never bring it down.

"Gray I-"

"Get a room!" Her face burned hotter than Natsu's roar. Without thinking she took off her shoe and threw it at the idiot dragon slayer as hard as she could.

It turned out to be pretty hard as he fell, unconscious next to Lucy who looked shocked. "I-I'm sorry...obviously you're very busy, we'll come back later." Lucy dragged the unconscious Natsu back into the complex.

"Well that sufficiently ruined the moment," Lexi said her face still burning. Gray pulled her into his chest.

He laughed, "looks like you got your revenge." She smiled despite herself. "Let's go inside." He said with a chuckle, she nodded against his chest. He stopped briefly and picked up her shoe.

* * *

**AN: I know this isn't my most reviewed story, but I love writing it anyway. I hope everyone who reads it likes it. Leave a review, a favorite or a follow and make this author super happy ;P. I'll see you, in the next chapter BUH-BYE!  
**


End file.
